


Sunshine and Thorns

by dragonbornette



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst to Fluff, Beauty and the Beast-theme, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other tags to be added, Pre ot4, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, brotherhood era, no betas we die like men, rough-ish sex, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbornette/pseuds/dragonbornette
Summary: Gladio doesn't know how to be soft, doesn't know it's okay to be that way, and he's miserable. Until he meets the ray of sunshine that is Prompto, who helps him become who he was meant to be.Inspired and assisted by @thwippersnapple's artHere!!





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Again_!”

Noctis is barely able to bring up his practice sword in time to defend against the sudden onslaught of attacks Gladio comes at him with. He stumbles back as he blocks a good few, then falls back onto the floor with a wince.

“Damn it, Gladio, what’s the big deal?”

“Watch your language, Highness,” Gladio retorts, waiting for Noctis to get back on his face. “Again!”

Despite being prepared this time, the young Lucian prince struggles against the rapid blows but keeps his feet this time as the drill ends.

“Again!”

“ _Six_ , Gladio, _enough_!” Noctis exclaims breathlessly, bending over and struggling to catch his breath. “You tryin’ to kill me?”

Gladio doesn’t reply, only turns to go get their water bottles and drinks from his as he hands Noctis the other. “Take a break, then we go again.”

Noctis scowls but doesn’t say anything. Of course he’s noticed the way their drills keep increasing in difficulty. At first, he thinks it’s normal – he’s got to get stronger and adapt accordingly. But now he knows something is…off.

He just doesn’t know what and Gladio isn’t talking. Noctis supposes that breakthrough with Iris was just a fluke.

Pacing himself as he drinks his water, Noctis hands the bottle back to Gladio, who returns them and then picks up his practice sword.

“Again.”

Noctis sighs.

* * *

Once training is over, Gladio retreats to the locker rooms with Noctis, but opts to sit on the bench and check his phone while the prince showers. He scrolls through his messages, seeing a few Citadel-related things he needs to handle, before an invite from his friends at the bar catches his eye.

He doesn’t want to go but his fingers type _hell yeah_ before he can stop himself. He’s so embarrassed by what he really wants to do, that he shoves the thoughts so far back in his brain, he’s already repressing them as he clears his throat.

Noctis comes out from the showers, towel wrapped around his waist while he scrubs at his hair and Gladio rises to his feet to go shower next. The prince eyes him but he pretends not to notice, pretends nothing’s wrong with waiting to go after Noctis is through because he doesn’t want to shower at the same time.

Gladio takes his time showering, so he doesn’t expect Noctis to still be there when he gets out and nearly falls on his ass when he comes out of the shower and sees the younger man.

“What are you still _doin’_ here, princess?”

Noctis frowns at the nickname but shrugs a little. “Prompto and I were gonna go see that new movie,” he says, awkwardly. “Figured you might wanna come?”

Gladio blinks in surprise before he realizes he’s half-naked and still pretty wet and he steps back into the showers before stopping himself. “Uh, thanks, but I made plans already,” he says, trying to sound like he means it.

Because truthfully, he doesn’t know if he’d rather go to the movies with Noctis and his friend or go home – he just doesn’t want to go to the bar, he knows that much.

“You know, Gladio, you can just say no,” Noctis comments dryly, turning to leave and Gladio tenses with annoyance.

“You wanna see my phone?” he snaps in reply, but Noctis walks away, giving him the middle finger and Gladio grits his teeth as he takes off the towel and finishes drying off.

It’s his own fault for giving Noctis the wrong impression, but he’s still pissed and now he _really_ doesn’t want to go.

* * *

Swimming in cologne and jeans that hug his ass, Gladio steps into the bar and struggles through the haze of smoke and light to find his friends. A chorus of cheers comes up from his left and he turns to find them sitting in a circular booth in the corner. One of them lifts a mug of beer and Gladio takes it as he sits down in one fluid movement, drinking a good half of it before slamming it down to another round of cheers.

He feels a hand clap his shoulder, but he’s hollow inside.

“What took you so long, bro?” someone’s asking. “We’re all pretty buzzed.”

“I have a job, you know.”

“Pft, whatever. Check out the tits at your nine.”

Gladio glances to his left and eyes the woman leaning against the bar’s counter, waiting on her drink. Whether she’s meaning to or not, her breasts are propped on the counter where her arms are crossed, ass sticking out like she wants to be seen.

Yeah, she’s pretty, and yeah, if he tried, he’d probably be able to get her number, but he doesn’t want to.

He knows he will.

Gladio whistles under his breath, flashes his eyebrows, and takes another drink. She glances his way and he meets her gaze.

“Fuckin’ Ifrit, she’s looking at Gladio,” comes one complaint and Gladio forces a laugh.

“Damn straight she is, I’m the only good lookin’ one here.”

“You’re so confident, bet you can’t get her number.”

“You guys say this _every_ time,” the big man reminds as he finishes his mug and pushes it away. “Can we start bettin’ on how many I _can_ get instead?”

Sliding out of the booth, Gladio walks over to the bar to stand beside the young woman and notices the way she shifts more towards him. He knows his friends are watching, he knows he has to go through with this, and he doesn’t know why he doesn’t say no.

The look in her eyes says she came out for a good time tonight and wants more than just his number. He’s never wanted it less in his life, but he’s whispering in her ear, she’s giggling, they’re drinking, and then his arm is around her waist and they’re leaving.

He’s just happy she’s giving him an out to leave early.

* * *

As they leave the theatre, Prompto raises his arms behind and rests his hands behind his neck. “So, he really didn’t want to come?”

Noctis shrugs as they head down the sidewalk together, sipping the remnants of his drink. “I dunno,” he replies. “I’m done trying to figure out what’s going on with him.”

Prompto frowns and tilts his head, looking at his friend. “What do you mean?”

“Something is _wrong_ with him,” Noctis explains as they come to a stop at a corner and wait for the crosswalk to turn green. “I don’t know what, I don’t know why, but something has been up his ass, and it finally _died_.”

Snickering, Prompto lowers his hands and hurries across the street with Noctis, turning down the sidewalk to the prince’s apartment. “Yeah, but I thought he was always like that?”

“Not like _this_.” Noctis tosses his empty drink in a trash can as they pass it and he sighs and shrugs again. “I tried asking but he closed up on me faster than I could ask.”

Prompto frowns as they reach Noctis’s apartment building and head inside. “He sounds like _so_ much fun.”

“…I really don’t mean to make him sound like a bad guy,” the prince protests, pressing the button for the elevator and glancing at Prompto. “He can be a dick, but I’ve really gotten to know him. I guess I didn’t get to know him enough.”

“Maybe he needs to meet _me_ ,” Prompto jokes, gesturing to himself with a laugh as they ride the lift up to Noctis’s floor.

Noctis laughs too, but not unkindly. The elevator doors open and he walks down the hall to his door. “I mean, if you really wanted to,” he’s saying as he pulls out his keys, “but I’m not sure you really want to right now.”

“Noct, no one can resist my charm,” Prompto reminds, following the prince inside the apartment. “Not even you.”

Noctis watches Prompto for a minute, lifting an eyebrow as he shuts the door behind them and shakes his head with a soft laugh. He supposes it’s true.

Ignis is sitting on the couch, idly watching television as he scans a report from a meeting earlier that day. He glances up once he hears them enter, but smiles a little when his eyes fall upon the prince.

“Highness,” he greets, rising to his feet as Noctis gives him a look. “My apologies, _Noct_.”

“That’s better,” the younger man says as he lifts himself on his toes to kiss the adviser. “Prompto’s gonna stay over and we’re probably gonna play video games. Wanna join?”

Ignis nods to Prompto with a soft smile as the blond waves cheerfully at him, but he shakes his head. “I have a report to review,” he explains as Noctis winces.

“Oh, I…probably should’ve done that, huh?”

Ignis nods but reaches to lift the prince’s chin with one finger. “I will handle this one,” he assures in a whisper, stealing another kiss.

Prompto clears his throat awkwardly – though he’s just teasing – but it breaks Ignis and Noctis apart and they’re both blushing. “Don’t mind me,” he jokes, “I’ll roll with being a third wheel.”

Noctis groans at the lame joke and snatches his friend’s hand to tug him into his bedroom while Ignis covers his mouth, laughing softly.

“Should I go so you can get your freak on with Ignis?” Prompto asks once the door’s shut, grinning when the prince glares at him. “What?”

“You’re not even supposed to _know_ about that, Prom,” he reminds as he kneels in front of his television to start up his Playstation.

“That is _so_ not my fault, buddy,” the blond counters, hopping on the bed and getting comfortable. “You guys were the ones doin’ in the kitchen with the front door unlocked if memory serves me correctly.”

Noctis is blushing furiously as he throws a controller at Prompto, but he’s silent because Prompto isn’t _wrong_.

Prompto grins at the prince’s silence and mentally chalks a point for himself.

* * *

The next day brings another onslaught of drills that Noctis is almost too tired to endure. It’s his own fault for staying up way too late playing video games with Prompto, but he enjoys having a life outside of things his destiny has in store. He knows his time is limited with video games and movies and fun, and that at some point, he’ll have to give it up for the kingdom, but…

He shakes off those thoughts and tries to concentrate on the drills Gladio’s putting him through. He’s got to warp today and warping takes more out of him than melee combat ever will, but he _has_ to build stamina.

Even if Gladio didn’t beat that into his head, Noctis knows it’s true. He warps through the obstacles Gladio’s set up, but it’s not fast enough for the son of Clarus Amacita and he’s on his knees, panting heavily as the older boy screams at him.

“ _Fuckin’ hell,_ Gladio!” Noctis shouts, blue eyes snapping up at shadow looming over him. “I _fucking get it_.”

Gladio’s face hardens but for once he doesn’t snap at Noctis for dropping the f-bomb in front of him. “If you get it, then _show me_ ,” he hisses, stalking over to the obstacle course. “Again.”

Noctis frowns, trying to calm himself down even though he’s tired and on the verge of collapsing. He picks himself up, warps through the course, and heads to the locker room.

“Hey, princess, we’re not done here!”

Noctis turns around, eyes blazing. “Yes, we are,” he corrects in a sharp tone, “and _stop_ calling me princess.”

Gladio frowns as he watches the prince leave, but says nothing further. He should probably apologize, but another voice says Noctis needs to learn to take a joke and toughen up. He doesn’t know who that voice is or why it’s screaming so loud.

He takes down the course and follows the prince into the locker rooms, but says nothing as they pass each other going in and out of the showers. By the time he’s finished cleaning up, Noctis is gone and he sighs a little in frustration.

He should apologize, and he needs to do it before Noctis leaves, before anyone hears him.

Gladio quickly gets dressed, pulls on his hat and shoulders his bag, hurrying out of the locker room. Noctis isn’t in the training room and he frowns, thinking he’s missed his chance before he hears the prince’s voice coming from the hall and he frowns.

Noctis isn’t alone.

Cursing under his breath, Gladio decides the apology can wait and heads through the door, only to find Noctis standing a few feet away with a smiling blond. Those shining blue-violet eyes and freckled face catch Gladio off-guard and he’s staring before he knows it.

Noctis’s friend is like a ray of sunshine as he animatedly talks with the prince before noticing Gladio coming out of the training room. He blinks in surprise as his smile vanishes, and he’s staring up at Gladio with those beautiful eyes.

“Oh…” he’s saying as he turns from Noctis to face Gladio. He takes a few tentative steps forward. “…He’s so… _tall_.”

Noctis tenses and tries to stop Prompto from approaching Gladio, failing and preparing himself for the worst. Then again, Prompto slapped his ass barely ten minutes after introducing himself so maybe Gladio’s getting off easy here.

Prompto behaves like he doesn’t notice Noctis trying to stop him, staring up into those amber eyes, unaware of the blush cresting his freckled cheeks.

Gladio notices. He can’t help noticing, and he tenses at the realization. He’s _counting_ the freckles.

And then suddenly, there are hands on his face and they’re squeezing. “Hi!” the young blond is exclaiming with a smile that could eradicate all the problems in the world. “You must be Gladio! Noct’s told me _all_ about you.”

Gladio’s so caught off guard by the hands touching him, he doesn’t know what to do. He wants to be mad, wants to shove Prompto off him, but he finds that he can’t. He feels the tension radiating from Noctis, and he understands something’s gotta give.

“Uh, can’t say the same about you,” Gladio finally finds the words to say, spotting the way Noctis relaxes out the corner of his eye.

Prompto, still holding Gladio’s cheeks, whips around to look at Noctis. “Well, that’s a shame,” he laments before turning back to the big guy in front of him. “I’m Prompto!” He squeezes those cheeks before he lets go and smiles up at Gladio. “We’re going to get smoothies and play video games. Ignis is gonna cook! Wanna come?”

Noctis huffs and mutters under his breath. “He’s got _plans_.”

Gladio shoots daggers with his eyes at the prince, who wilts under that gaze and looks away.

“Sorry, blondie,” he says, finding that he really _does_ mean it, “but he’s right.”

“Aw,” Prompto says with a click of his tongue. “We gotta get you before you make those plans, buddy!” He claps a fist into his open hand and then perks up at a thought. “How about tomorrow? We can go get burgers at this place down the block!”

“I can’t tomorrow,” Noctis speaks up and Prompto frowns before he shrugs and looks up at Gladio. “How ‘bout you and me then?”

Gladio can’t say yes, he can’t…he can’t do what he wants to do. It isn’t… He can’t. But one look at those eyes radiating happiness, the innocence, the pureness, and Gladio _can’t_ say no. He doesn’t want to be the storm cloud blocking out that sun.

He can’t hurt this boy.

“Huh,” he huffs, shrugging. “Sure, why not.”

Noctis is staring in shock as Gladio turns to walk past Prompto before he stops and nods at the prince. “Get my number from princess,” he says before continuing off down the hall.

“Whoo-hoo!” Prompto exclaims, turning to wave Gladio off before he looks at Noctis and tilts his head. “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, buddy. He seems nice!”

Noctis stares after Gladio before he turns and faces his friend, shock still on his face. “He was nice to _you_ ,” he explains, “and why didn’t you slap _his_ ass?”

“Dude, I didn’t want to break my hand!” Prompto explains, lifting his hand as if it were obvious. “Have you _seen_ him?”

Noctis laughs before he can help himself, still stunned at Gladio’s behavior towards Prompto. But he doesn’t want to badmouth the other man, or be a stick in the mud. If Prompto can turn Gladio’s attitude around, who was Noctis to stop it?

“Huh,” Prompto says as an afterthought. “…Did I just make a date with him?”

Barking out another laugh, Noctis shakes his head and starts to walk down the hall with Prompto. “Hell no,” he says. “Gladio’s as straight as they come.”

“Well that’s a shame,” Prompto quips in reply. “That man could bend me over and cripple me for a day and I’d thank him for the time.”

Noctis nearly trips over his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gladio's secret is exposed just a little.  
> yes, it is a date.  
> and gladio's friends are not happy.

“Again, Gladio.”

The command is soft, but stern and Gladio tenses at the subtle shift in his father’s voice. He knows he’s failing to meet Clarus’s expectations, but he does as ordered. He summons the Shield after several tries, face red with shame, sweat beading from the effort before it finally appears in his hand and he hunkers down against the onslaught of attacks his father throws his way.

He knows he’s failed when he loses his balance and a blow sends him sprawling back onto the training room floor. His chest is heaving when Clarus leans over him, shaking his head in disapproval. Gladio wants to slap the proffered hand away but accepts it and lets his father haul him to his feet.

“It has been quite some time, Gladio,” Clarus notes as the Shield disappears from Gladio’s hand. “Your magic, your connection to the Armiger continues to weaken.” He crosses his arms as he regards his son. “Anything you want to tell me?”

Gladio stiffens at the question, but he doesn’t know why. He doesn’t have an answer for his father either and his gaze drops to the floor. “No, sir.”

Clarus’s lips purse before he finally sighs and spreads his arms in exasperation. He refuses to give up on his son, the son who is supposed to protect the True King, but he doesn’t know what else he can do to fix the problem with Gladio’s magic.

They’ve tried everything.

“This is unacceptable, Gladiolus,” Clarus reminds. “You are talented, you are strong, but your magic is weak. The magic that connects you to the prince _cannot_ be weak. You cannot fail in your duties to him, and without fixing what is wrong, you _will_ fail.”

Gladio knows those words are not meant to hurt, knows his father isn’t trying to be unjustly cruel, but it cuts him anyway. “Understood, sir,” he mutters, waiting until he’s dismissed before he heads into the showers and sits on the floor of one until his shame washes away.

It takes longer than he wants, but he knows he really isn’t washing away anything. He doesn't know why he's failing, doesn't understand what is wrong with him, what changed. It feels like he's been cursed, unable to do what he was born to do - the answer dangling in front of him while he wears a blindfold. 

He’s in such a foul mood by now, he almost forgets he has dinner plans with Prompto until he hears his phone and checks it as he leaves the locker rooms, heads through the training room, and out into the hall.

>> _hi gladio!! Still on for dinner? I brought a surprise!_

Gladio nearly melts at the sunshine radiating from his phone from that text alone and he doesn’t even notice how much he relaxes after reading it. Again, he feels he can’t say no, and that he _has_ to go, but it’s not in a way that he resents.

He just…hates that he can’t say no.

>> _yeah b there in 20. gotta drop my stuff off at my place first._

The response is nearly immediate.

>> _great!!! I’ll get us a table_.

Gladio lifts an eyebrow before glancing back up at the first text and wondering what the surprise is. What could Prompto possibly bring that would be considered a surprise? They don’t even know each other.

Glancing at his watch, Gladio sighs and hurries out of the Citadel so he can make the time he quoted the young blond. He finds that he doesn’t want to be late and worry Prompto into thinking he’s been stood up.

But why does he _care_?

* * *

Gladio steps into the diner and scans the immediate area for Prompto, struggling for a moment before a skinny arm jerks up on the far side of the restaurant and waves enthusiastically to get his attention.

There’s a smile on his face as he crosses the crowded diner, waving awkwardly when he comes in view of Prompto.

“Damn, it’s busy in here,” he comments as he sits across from the younger man. “Almost didn’t see that skinny Chocobo leg of an arm from over there. What do you bench press, a broom?” He laughs to show he’s joking, but an embarrassed blush spreads across Prompto’s face as the youth rubs his arm and slouches back in his seat.

Immediately, Gladio feels like an ass as Prompto forces a laugh and shrugs, and the guilt cuts the big guy like a knife. “Shit, I’m sorry,” he quickly apologizes, lowering his gaze to the table with a shake of his head. “That was rude.”

Prompto perks up in surprise, as if the apology was all he needed. “No problem, buddy!” he exclaims with a smile before a waitress interrupts to get their drinks.

Ordering a water and a strawberry shake, Prompto looks at Gladio expectantly, eyes earnest like he secretly wants Gladio to order a shake too. Gladio lifts an eyebrow before his gaze shifts back to the waitress.

“Uh, same?”

Prompto claps excitedly and points to the menu. “I don’t know if you’ve been here, but their burgers are _to die for_.”

Gladio shakes his head as he looks over his choices before he shrugs and decides he might as well get a burger. “I’ll take your word for it,” he replies as he pushes his menu to the middle of the table and leans back in the booth. “So, what’s this surprise?”

Lighting up like a bulb, Prompto turns and digs in his shoulder bag, pulling out a thick dark binder and setting it on the table between them. “I wanted to show you my photography project!”

Gladio blinks and looks down at the folder in confusion. “Uh…” he mutters as Prompto opens the binder to a bunch of pictures of flowers. He glances up to find the young blond watching him expectantly and he looks back down again. “…What is this?”

“My photography project!” Prompto repeats as if Gladio merely hadn’t heard him the first time. “So, I had to compile a bunch of pictures with their meanings. It took me forever to find everything, but I went to the Gardens and got all my pictures really easy, but then I had to sit and put all the meanings and research together and it took me forever, but look!”

Gladio’s eyes nearly cross at Prompto’s ramble but he’s stuck on what he’s seeing and wondering who told the younger man about this.

“…Is this because of my name?” he asks, not angry, just…confused. “…Or, how did…”

Prompto looks up, looking as confused as Gladio feels. “Huh?”

Convinced that the perplexed expression on Prompto’s face is real, Gladio waves his hands and shakes his head. “Never mind,” he assures, looking down at the binder in between them and feeling unsurprised when Prompto flips through a couple of pages to one with a Gladiolus on it.

“You’re a cool flower, dude, you know that right?” Prompto asks with a smile, sitting back when the waitress arrives with their drinks and shakes.

Gladio snorts softly and they order their burgers before going back to the pictures. He hates that he’s enjoying this, hates that the memories of his mom and her interest in flower languages are now swimming in his head as he looks at Prompto’s pictures. But he doesn’t feel _judged_ here. He feels like he can genuinely show interest and it’s…

It’s _okay_.

It’s like a knot comes undone in his chest after years of tightening and growing bigger. He points to a picture of a Chrysanthemum and smiles. “Always liked these,” he says as Prompto nods his agreement.

“Friendship flower,” he adds with a smile as Gladio offers a slight smile.

“Yeah.”

“I’m still pretty stoked about this sylleblossom picture myself,” Prompto says, turning the page to point out the flower. “Noct let me take pictures in the Gardens at the Citadel. Isn’t that awesome?”

“Huh, that was nice of the princess.” He doesn’t expect his wrist to get swatted and Prompto blushes as he tries to look serious.

“Noct said I wasn’t allowed to let you call him that,” he explains as Gladio’s eyebrows lift before he laughs and lifts his hands passively.

“Fair enough.”

Prompto visibly relaxes and smiles at Gladio and they go back to looking at the pictures. They’re still looking and talking about their favorites when someone starts snickering behind them.

“Dude, Gladio, I thought it was you,” the voice says as Gladio tenses. Prompto’s already turned around to look up at the tall, muscled man, tilting his head curiously. “What the fuck are you doin’ looking at… Holy shit, are those _flowers_?”

Prompto smiles and nods. “Yup,” he explains proudly, “my photography project.”

“Uh-huh…” the man replies dryly before he smacks Gladio’s arm with the back of his hand. “Dude, what’s goin’ on?” he’s asking impatiently when the big guy refuses to look up at him. “You blow us off for _flowers_? What are you, some kind of fa—”

“—This one’s my favorite,” Prompto interrupts, sliding a picture out from the binder and handing it to the man. “Really reminds me of you.”

Gladio catches a glimpse and snorts before he can help himself.

The man takes the picture of the orange lilies, unimpressed and clearly missing the insult as he hands it back and gives Gladio a look at that snort. “Yeah, whatever.” He slaps Gladio’s arm again. “Yo, what’s wrong with you?”

Gladio waves the hand away and gives him a look. “ _Later_ ,” he grits out, waiting for his friend to get the hint and leave. When he finally does, he turns to find Prompto smirking pleasantly to himself as he puts the picture away. “Nice one.”

Prompto grins. “Nothing says 'I hope you get mauled by a Coeurl' more than an orange lily,” he quips as he closes the binder and puts it back in his bag as Gladio laughs. “Who was that?”

Shifting uncomfortably and falling silent, Gladio glances out the window to avoid those eyes and a straight answer. “Just a friend.”

“Do all your friends like to hit you and call you names?”

Gladio looks back at Prompto, but he’s _smiling_ and it's genuine. There's also concern in those blue-violet eyes and Gladio just… He _can’t_ with that smile. He feels guilty again, like he shouldn’t have that kind of friend and he knows it. He needs a friend like Prompto, someone who didn’t even blink an eye when he learned Gladio liked flowers and was happy to talk about them for as long as they did.

“So, um, what else do you like to do?” Gladio asks, glossing over Prompto’s question in lieu of learning something else about the younger man. “Read? Poetry?”

Prompto laughs with a shake of his head, but it’s not condescending in the least. “Nah, buddy, I lost all hope of being a reader when I discovered the Playstation,” he explains, missing the disappointment in Gladio’s eyes, “but I did have to read a _lot_ of poetry when researching those flowers. Just seemed to go hand in hand with the composition.”

Gladio glances up at those words and smiles a bit. “I bet…”

“Why?” Prompto asks kindly, curiously. “Do you like poetry?”

Gladio’s mouth goes dry at the question, but he’s saved by the arrival of the waitress with their food. He’s relieved for the out but also because he’s hungry and the burgers actually do look pretty good. Prompto doesn’t seem to mind that his question went unanswered, and together, they dig in and enjoy the rest of their dinner.

* * *

As they leave the diner, Gladio is laughing at something Prompto’s said. It’s gotten darker, but Prompto assures him he’ll be fine walking home when they reach the street corner.

Gladio is surprised with himself when he offers to walk the younger man home. “I’d feel better if I went with you,” he explains, pressing the button for the crosswalk and Prompto smiles up at him as he adjusts the strap of his shoulder bag.

“Alright, dude, if you insist, but my neighborhood is pretty safe.”

“Humor me,” Gladio deadpans, crossing the street with Prompto when the light changes for them and Prompto does.

The walk to Prompto’s house doesn’t take long, but it’s enough time for them to venture into how Prompto became friends with Noctis, and what he plans to do in the future.

“…Well, honestly?” Prompto asks in reply, shifting a little before he puffs out his chest. “Gonna join the Crownsguard!”

Gladio lifts an eyebrow and tries not to make his expression judging as he looks over Prompto, but apparently, he doesn’t hide it well enough and the blond blushes in shame. He winces and touches Prompto’s shoulder. “Hey, uh, sorry,” he stammers. “I’m not tryin’ to be an ass, I swear.”

Prompto looks up at those words, nodding in reply as he glances briefly down at that hand touching him. “Yeah, I know,” he assures. “I do a lot of running, so I’m great on that front, but I haven’t done much training elsewhere.” He pats his bicep and glances at Gladio's, blushing.

“Well, I mean, _I_ could train you,” Gladio blurts out, blinking at the sudden offer like something else inside of him wanted it and he wasn’t even aware.

Looking up, hope blossoms across Prompto’s face and he steps forward towards Gladio. “Really?” he asks, grabbing onto one of the big guy’s arms. “That would be _awesome_!”

“We’ll get some muscle on ya,” Gladio assures, clapping a hand gently against Prompto’s arm, a genuine smile on his face. “Make a real Crownsguard outta you in no time.”

“Right on!” Prompto exclaims, making a fist as he steps back before hesitating. “…D-do you think Noct would mind?”

“Princ—” Gladio starts to say before a look from Prompto cuts him off. “…He can deal. Truth be told, I think he’d be more excited than anythin’.”

Nodding, Prompto glances at his house before he fidgets. “Yeah,” he says before he decides to take a chance. He steps in, rises up as far as he can on his toes, and presses a kiss to Gladio’s cheek. “I had a great time tonight,” he says. “We really need to do it again. There’s a really good pizza place we should go to. I’ll text you!”

And before Gladio can say anything, Prompto disappears inside and he’s left standing there with his cheek tingling where it was kissed. He brings a hand up to his cheek, blinking a few times before he finds himself smiling.

* * *

“I’m telling you, he was practically giggling over _flowers_ with some twink at the diner,” the guy says. It’s the next day and they’re at the bar, waiting for Gladio to show up. “Wouldn’t answer me and told _me_ to leave, but not before the little twig shoves a picture of a flower at me. Smug little bastard insults me with a _flower_ and Gladio laughs?”

He crosses his arms as the others exchange looks, but he’s not done. “I think we need to find the little shit and put him in his place.”

“Make Gladio do it.”

“Yeah!” the man exclaims, hands slapping the table. “Make sure we know where he stands.”

As if on cue, Gladio appears in the doorway and heads over, but when he sees their expressions, he hesitates to sit down. “…What’s up, guys?”

“Chad here says he ran into you yesterday.”

Gladio lifts an eyebrow, but his face is a mask. “Yeah, so?” he challenges. “Did he tell you he was bein’ a dick to a kid?”

When all eyes go to Chad, the man puffs up in aggravation. “Little punk needs to be taught a lesson,” he snaps, sticking with his initial plan and standing up, “and if you want to maintain your credibility, you’ll throw the first punch.”

Gladio’s terrified but he’s stuffing it as far down as he can manage it. He…he can’t show them he’s scared, can’t lose face with these guys.

But he _can’t_ hurt Prompto. He…accidentally insulted the kid with _words_ and felt horrible after it happened.

“By punchin’ a kid?”

He’s panicking and Chad senses this even if he doesn’t see it. He slips out from the booth and even though he isn’t as tall as Gladio, he’s broad enough. “I think he’s tryin’ to weasel out of it, guys.”

Gladio’s eyes are cold as he stares down at the other man and shoves him back a step. “And what are you gonna do?”

The others stand and Gladio looks at each of them.

“Can’t take on all of us, Crownsguard or not,” Chad taunts and Gladio’s so tense he feels like he’s going to snap, but he hates himself for backing down and he looks away.

“Fine.”

“Good.” The tension eases but Gladio doesn’t sit down with them. “Here’s what we want ya to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to @thwippersnapple for her brilliant ideas, i love them <3
> 
> Ideas for the flower insult inspired by [this website](https://blog.fantasticgardenersmelbourne.com.au/flower-language-insults/)
> 
> \--
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)  
> \--
> 
> And as always, comments are life <3 Please let me know what you're thinking. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignis is a fairy godmother.  
> gladio gets an out.  
> and things heat up in a hallway.

Ignis lets out a quiet sigh as he scans another report from yet another meeting that Noctis missed. He knows he needs to come down a little harder on the prince for not attending them, but he finds it growing more difficult with each passing day. A part of him understands the burden on the younger man, but the responsible part of him acknowledges that importance.

And that last bit inside of him, the part the loves Noctis more than anything in the world, doesn’t want to let go. He knows their time is short, knows it’s only a matter of when – that’s what holds him back from getting angry.

He pampers and coddles Noctis and he damn well knows it.

But maybe, he supposes, he should try a _little_ harder to instill the importance of responsibility in Noctis.

A knock at the door brings Ignis out from his thoughts and he glances up just as the knob wiggles and the door opens. A tuft of blond hair pokes in as Prompto calls out for Noctis with his eyes closed, and Ignis has to cover his mouth as he lets out a soft laugh.

“It’s safe, Prompto,” he assures as he sets the paper down on the table.

Prompto opens his eyes and looks at Ignis, laughing in embarrassment as he shuts the door. “Can’t be too careful,” he explains, “once was enough for me.”

“I assure you,” Ignis replies with a blush, “it will not happen again.”

“Well, I mean, don’t let me ruin your fun,” Prompto protests as he looks around. “Just lock the door.” He smiles again and looks back at Ignis. “Where’s Noct?”

“The Citadel,” comes the response from the adviser as he rises to his feet. “His Majesty requested his attendance for something, so I dropped him off about an hour ago. May I get you something to drink?”

“Nah, I’m good, buddy,” Prompto assures as he follows Ignis into the kitchen. “Just wanted to catch him up on last night.”

“Ah,” Ignis’s eyebrows lift as he reaches the fridge and opens it to retrieve a pitcher of water. “May I assume from your cheery disposition that things went well?”

“Dude!” the young blond exclaims, practically flailing. “It went awesome! He _loved_ the flower pictures. Thanks for the tip!”

Something in Ignis’s expression softens at those words, and he glances at Prompto while procuring a glass from the cabinet. “Did he really?”

“Yeah!” Prompto nods emphatically. “He wasn’t a dick at all, only when some guy showed up that seemed to know him. Tried to call me something rude, but I handled him.” He crosses his arms confidently as he puffs out his chest and nods again. “Seemed to put a damper in Gladio’s mood, but other than that, it was a successful date. I don’t care what Noctis says.”

Unbeknownst to the prince, Ignis had taken Prompto aside and suggested the photos as a way to break the ice on their date and the look in his eyes suggested to the young blond that he knew _exactly_ what he was talking about.

Prompto is _very_ glad he listened to the adviser.

“I am quite happy to hear that,” Ignis is saying as he pours himself a glass of water and puts the pitcher away, although his brow furrows when he thinks about the man Prompto mentioned. He doesn’t want to scare Prompto away – though he’s starting to wonder if that’s even a possibility now – but the rumors Gladio had fallen in with a bad crowd were aplenty. The would-be Shield barely spoke to Ignis these days and they had been rather close once upon a time.

But Ignis doesn’t feel right saying _nothing_ about thatto Prompto so he sighs and sips his water. “Prompto, do be careful around these friends of Gladio’s.”

Prompto’s smile fades a little as he tilts his head. “Huh?”

Setting the glass down, Ignis walks over to the younger man and places a hand on his shoulder. “Noctis’s claims about Gladio’s behavior are not unwarranted,” he tries to explain. “Gladio is under a lot of stress, as we all are, but he found solace in a rather ill-disposed group of thugs. I am pleased to hear Gladio behaved himself around you, but it is not him I worry about in this case.”

Prompto breaks his gaze away from Ignis’s piercing green eyes, knowing the older man wouldn’t warn him needlessly, but he can’t help wanting to disagree. Then again, he’d already encountered _one_ of Gladio’s so-called friends and it wasn’t pleasant. He can’t imagine what they’d all be like together and how they’d influence Gladio.

He’s still frowning when he looks back up at Ignis, but he nods. “…I’ll try to be careful,” he assures. “Thanks, Iggy.”

Seeing the struggle in the young blond, Ignis thinks for a moment and pats Prompto’s shoulder. “Wait here just a moment,” he says. “I want to show you something, and then I’ll take you to the Citadel, if you’d like a ride?”

Prompto perks up and nods. “Yeah, sure!”

With a smile, Ignis steps past Prompto and heads down the hall. He’s only gone for a couple minutes when he returns with a book in hand. Prompto glances down curiously, blinking when Ignis hands the book to him, and he takes it.

“Give this to Gladio as a gift,” Ignis suggests as Prompto flips through it, realizing it’s a poetry book and he looks up in surprise, “but you did not get this from me, understand?”

Prompto grins before he can help himself, nodding. “Iggy, you’re the best!”

“I try, dear.”

* * *

Noctis trudges down the hall with a scowl on his face, finally free of his father after being forced into an hour-long meeting. He deserved it after ditching so many, but he was _not_ about to admit that. He missed training with Gladio as a result, but he’s certain the older man was probably aware of why the prince had been absent, but _just_ in case, Noctis wants to stop by in and make sure.

Though a part of him thinks Gladio deserved to be ditched.

As he reaches the training room, Noctis pushes open the door and frowns when he finds it empty. He’ll check the locker room and if Gladio isn’t there, he’ll just head home. It’s not _that_ big a deal, but Noctis is trying to be somewhat responsible here.

He hears the showers running as he enters the locker rooms, sighing as he spots Gladio’s bag on the bench and walking over to sit beside it as he waits. Gladio’s always been weird about showering with Noctis around, so the prince isn’t about to bother him while he’s _in_ the shower. Then again, waiting right next to the big guy’s things probably isn’t any better.

He’s about to pull out his phone and text Ignis when Gladio’s phone chirps beside him. He glances down, blinking when three more messages fill the screen.

“Geez, who’s blowing up your phone…” he mutters, curiosity getting the better of him as he reaches to pick up Gladio’s mobile.

>> _gladio, when r u goin to bring the little twink by? we still doin this 2day?_

>> _he better, im already tired of waitin! Ready 2 beat sum ass_

>> _u better not be chickenin out_

It’s some sort of group text and Noctis is furious as they go on and on about kicking ‘the little blond’s ass’. He nearly throws Gladio’s phone in a rage just as the shower shuts off and the big guy appears a moment later, towel wrapped around his waist.

Noctis rises to his feet, phone clenched in his hand as Gladio spots him and freezes. Amber eyes fall on his phone in the prince’s hand and he stiffens.

“What do _you_ want?” he asks, apprehensively. “Thought you weren’t comin’ to practice today.”

“I came to…” Noctis seethes before realizing it doesn’t matter. He nearly throws Gladio’s phone at him before he decides otherwise. “ _What_ are you planning to do to Prompto?”

The color drains from Gladio’s face and Noctis nearly loses it. He knows Gladio’s stronger than him, knows that he isn’t ready to take on someone like the would-be Shield, but he will damn well try anything it if means keeping Prompto safe.

“Your friends have big mouths,” the prince snaps as he tosses the phone at Gladio, and the big guy nearly drops both the phone and his towel trying to catch it. “How _dare_ you. I _trusted_ you.” His hands are balled into fists and he’s struggling to control himself. “Any of you touch a _hair_ on his head, and you will fucking _pay_. I’ll make sure my father _and_ yours hear about it and you won’t be a Crownsguard anymore, got it?”

Without waiting for a response, Noctis storms out of the locker room and Gladio watches him go, tears in his eyes. He’s not even _mad_ , relief floods him as he sags back against the wall.

It makes Gladio a coward, but Noctis seeing his messages on his phone gave him the perfect out. He doesn’t have to go through with this, he doesn’t have to hurt Prompto – he’s friends with a group of jerks, but even _they_ knew better than to mess with his future in the Crownsguard.

They know who his father is. They know who he serves.

>> _great news assholes – prince saw your texts talkin abt beatin up his best friend bc u couldn’t keep ur mouths shut.. we touch him now and I lose my job so we’re backing off, got it?_

He doesn’t even look at his phone again until he’s dressed, knowing he’s not exactly hero of the hour for sending that text, but he’s relieved when he looks at his phone and they all agree to call off the ambush planned for that evening.

Gladio is ashamed that the pit in his stomach is lessening, but it doesn’t go away completely. He worries when they’ll try again. He worries Noctis’s interference will keep him from seeing Prompto again but then he stops himself when he realizes the prince is probably going to tell Prompto about what he read.

Scrambling to get his things, Gladio is rushing out of the locker room, quickly thumbing a text to Prompto about when he wants to get pizza. Truthfully, he’s surprised the blond hasn’t already texted him, and he hopes he isn’t too late.

He doesn’t even care about how he looks – desperate, soft, whatever – he just wants to know that he and Prompto are okay and maybe… Maybe he’ll be upfront and honest about what his friends had planned to do.

…Maybe.

* * *

As Prompto heads inside the Citadel, he looks down at the book in his hands and thinks about Ignis’s warning. It bothers him, not the warning, but the fact that Ignis thinks he needs one. Yeah, Gladio’s friend had been sketchy and aggressive, but _Gladio_ hadn’t been that way to him. Even his jokes that crossed the line, he’d been quick to apologize for.

Was he not like this with other people?

Honestly, the thought made Prompto a little warm inside. Did that mean Gladio liked him?

Biting his lip, Prompto turns down the hall he’s pretty sure will take him to the training room just as Noctis storms out from within. Prompto pauses mid-step just as the prince spots him and all but runs the rest of the day down the hall to his friend.

“Prom!” he shouts and there are tears in his eyes.

“H-hey,” Prompto stammers, concerned as he reaches to steady Noctis, poetry book still in hand. “…What is it, what’s wrong?”

Noctis quickly embraces him and Prompto returns the gesture, although he’s confused and growing more worried by the second. “Noct?”

“…Stay away from Gladio,” the prince’s muffled voice says and Prompto jerks back.

“What?”

Teary blue eyes meet his and Prompto’s gut wrenches a little. “Stay away from him, Prom,” Noctis repeats. “I’m serious, you gotta promise me.”

Prompto frowns and shakes his head. “I don’t understand…”

“Promise me!”

The shout startles Prompto but his concern starts to vanish. “I _can’t_ ,” he replies firmly. “Not until you tell me what happened.”

Noctis starts to talk but in between Prompto’s phone cutting him off and the tall figure of Gladio exiting the training room, he trails off and turns around to block Gladio from approaching.

Prompto glances at his phone, sees the text is from Gladio and waves from behind Noctis’s back but Gladio tenses at the sight of the prince in front of his friend and hesitates to approach.

“Okay, someone needs to talk,” Prompto laughs nervously, stepping a little to the side so he can see around Noctis, “because clearly I missed something.”

Gladio looks reluctant but he’s surprisingly the first one to speak. “Prin— _Noctis_ ,” he says, correcting himself and although Prompto’s smiling, Noctis is stunned by the correction. “…Can you give me a minute with Prompto?”

Noctis blinks several times before he looks back at Prompto, who offers a smile, and then back to Gladio before he nods. “Uh, okay.” He’s uncertain, put off by Gladio’s consideration of not using the nickname, but he doesn’t plan to go far. “I’ll be waiting on the steps, Prom.”

“Got it.” Prompto pats the prince’s shoulder and watches him go before he turns back to Gladio, a smile on his face. “Just saw your text! We can go get pizza tomorrow. I hope you like the place, it’s a super cool bar-cade kinda thing. Beer, pizza, games. It’s awesome, I promise.”

Gladio offers a smile, but he looks bothered by something, and before Prompto can think to ask, he realizes he’s still holding the book.

“Oh!” he exclaims, approaching Gladio. “I got you something!”

Gladio looks down in surprise as he’s handed the poetry book, and for the first time in what feels like ages, he’s…not embarrassed. He glances back up at the genuine eagerness in Prompto’s expression, sees for the first time, someone who doesn’t even flinch at the idea of someone like him being into something like poetry.

“I, um,” Prompto stammers, rubbing the back of his head. He realizes that he doesn’t how to explain how he knows that Gladio would like the book other than because of Ignis. “You asked about it yesterday, and um, I was at the bookstore this morning, and I…”

He falls quiet when Gladio steps towards him and for a brief moment, he worries that Ignis’s warning came too late. That Gladio may be someone to fear and not just his friends, but when hands cover his shoulders, Prompto glances up in apprehension just as Gladio bends down and presses a kiss to his cheek.

Gladio’s heart is pounding in his chest. He can smell traces of some fragrance Prompt’s wearing while he’s hovering this close and he feels another knot coming undone inside. He can’t believe he’s doing this, he can’t believe he feels so safe around the younger man enough to do this. He draws back and finds a blush drawn across Prompto’s face like someone had airbrushed it there.

It’s so soft and subtle and…

“Cute.”

The word escapes his lips before he realizes it and they both blink in surprise, and Prompto can’t imagine why Noctis would tell him to stay away. He wants to ask Gladio about that, but worries it would cause a rift if Noctis’s demand was unjust and he doesn’t want to be the cause of that. What he wants is to explore this, to release the butterflies in his stomach and the hammer in his heart.

He wants to _kiss_ Gladio.

He never expected this and from the look on Gladio’s face so close to his own, neither did he. Prompto reaches up and takes that tanned face in his hands, smiling. He’s not afraid.

“Tomorrow then?” he asks softly.

“It’s a date.”

* * *

Gladio watches from the steps as Prompto gets into the car with Noctis. The prince glares daggers from all the way down by the car up at Gladio before getting in, but the big guy doesn’t do anything to cause any further drama. He deserves the anger, but he has to find a way to explain to Prompto what his friends had planned before Prompto hears a skewed version from Noctis.

Not that the truth is that much better, but Gladio is convinced the facts matter.

He waits until the car drives off, presumably by Ignis, and heads down the steps towards his place. His heart still hasn’t quite calmed down from what happened in the hall, and honestly, the stupid ambush his friends had planned seems like a distant memory in lieu of the kiss in the hallway. It wasn’t even a real kiss, he’d just pecked Prompto’s cheek like the kid had done to him the night before, but that alone was enough to send his heart racing.

How does Prompto do this to him? How does he scale the walls Gladio spent so much time building up like they’re nothing? He’s breaking them down faster than Gladio can put them up and he’s only just now realizing how tired he’s become.

He’s tired of fighting.

Waiting at a street corner, Gladio reaches in his bag and pulls out the book Prompto gave him. His heart is warming just at the sight of the thoughtful gift and he flips through it for a moment, not even concerned about who sees.

The walk to his apartment doesn’t take him long and as soon as he’s inside, he leans back against the door, staring at the book again. His plans for the evening had been luring Prompto into that ambush, and with that awful thing no longer an issue, his evening is open.

So, without a second thought, Gladio does something he hasn’t done in a long time. He orders take out, puts his things away and changes into something comfortable before he settles down in the armchair, poetry book in hand.

And he reads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3333 thank you guys so much for your support so far, it makes me super happy to see so many of you enjoying it. let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their second date.  
> how does it end?

Despite Noctis’s pleas and Ignis’s warnings, Prompto finds himself the following evening standing outside the pizza bar-cade. He’d dressed up just a _little_ – not too much since it is a bar-cade and they serve _beer_ , but he wanted to look nicer than usual.

Gladio had called this a _date_ and Prompto refused to do the bare minimum here. So he put on his favorite pair of skinny jeans, his favorite shirt with a dark vest on top, and styled his hair _extra_. He glances at himself in the reflection of the window and bites his lip as he fixes his bangs before turning to look down the sidewalks for any sign of Gladio.

Something gnaws at the back of Prompto’s mind like he should worry the other man isn’t going to show, but why wouldn’t he?

 _He called it a date_.

Just as Prompto starts to get impatient and leans back against the wall, he hears someone call his name and he looks up, spotting Gladio heading towards him with a wave. He looks good enough to eat, dressed in all black with a shirt that is criminally too small for him yet at the same time looks as if it fits him perfectly.

Prompto doesn’t even realize he’s staring until Gladio reaches him and says his name again like he said something that Prompto didn’t hear, and the blond jerks to attention with a blush.

“Hey, yeah, sorry?”

Gladio studies him for a long moment, like he isn’t sure what to make of that reaction, but he notices Prompto is staring at his chest and it’s _his_ turn to blush.

And Gladio doesn’t blush.

When Prompto realizes he’s been caught staring, his blush deepens and he clears his throat. This is going _swimmingly_ well. “Shall we?” he asks, trying to cover his blunders as he turns to the door and goes to open it. He doesn’t expect a hand to reach past him and open it before he can, and Gladio towers over him as he presses close from behind.

“After you,” the big guy says and Prompto is convinced his blush has become permanent as a wave of Gladio's cologne crashes over him and he smells _good_.

As they step inside, they’re immediately swallowed up by music and video game noises. It’s a bit of an assault on the senses, but after a moment, they adjust to it. Prompto points out a few games, then the bar, before he takes Gladio’s hand without thinking to guide him an area at the far side of the bar-cade. The smell of pizza hits their noses as they pass through a doorway into a dining room – nothing fancy, just a clear designation of ‘this is where you eat’.

“Wanna order a pizza first and then we can play some games?” Prompto asks. “I promise you, the pizza here is _phenomenal_. Like a freakin’ orgasm in your mouth, buddy.” He lets go of Gladio’s hands to pat his shoulder as they find a booth in the corner.

A waitress approaches them, eyeing Gladio with blatant satisfaction as she asks for their drink order. Prompto watches her curiously, gaze shifting to Gladio to see what he does. The big guy smiles at her, and _gods_ , is it a charming one, but he orders a beer for himself and turns to Prompto and Prompto notices the way his smile changes.

It’s _warm_ now and Prompto can feel the way it infects him and he’s smiling too.

“Just a water,” he says before reaching to grab the menu and go over their pizza choices as she walks off. “Okay, what kind of pizza? I’m a meat lover myself.”

He blanches as soon as the words come out of his mouth and there’s a pause before he glances up to see Gladio’s holding back his laughter. But one sputter escapes the big guy’s lips and that’s all it takes for the dam to break and he’s laughing so hard, he’s crying.

Prompto blushes, but he’s laughing too because it was funny and accidental and he knows it. He has no problem laughing at himself and he definitely deserves it.

“We are _gettin’_ a meat lovers pizza,” Gladio wheezes between laughs and the waitress approaches with her brows raised.

“Did I hear you want a meat lovers?” she asks as she sets down their drinks and that’s all it takes for Gladio to start laughing again, and even Prompto has to snicker.

“Yes, one _large_ meat lover.”

And Gladio’s dead. He’s slumped over his beer, shoulders shaking and honestly, Prompto is beyond words at this point. He’s amused with himself, with the waitress’s reaction, but he’s mostly so in love with Gladio’s pure happiness right now.

He forgets he’s only known the guy for a few days, but in those few days, he noticed the change. Gladio was a brick wall when they first met, and now he’s…

Well, he’s literally crying with laughter right in front of Prompto and it’s the most beautiful thing Prompto thinks he’s ever seen. They laugh for a few minutes more until it finally dies and Gladio’s sniffling as he wipes his eyes and shakes his head.

“Damn,” he says, one final chuckle escaping, “haven’t laughed like that in a while.”

“Glad to help, buddy,” Prompto replies with a smile, sipping his water as a silence falls between them but unfortunately, it’s awkward. Like neither one of them knows what to say this time without a binder full of flowers to distract them or give them something to say.

And Prompto remembers – he knows he’s got to ask about yesterday and what had Noctis so upset, but it’s the beginning of the date. He doesn’t want to spoil the mood before they get a chance to enjoy themselves, meat lover jokes aside.

And he’s absolute _shit_ at small talk.

“So,” Gladio says, like he senses the dilemma going on in the younger man’s head and has to do something before it’s too late. “Photography and video games… What else do you like to do?”

Prompto glances up from his drink, eyebrow raised. “That pretty much covers the majority of my life, dude,” he says. “You, on the other hand, have been less than forthcoming.” Shit, he sounds like Ignis. “I mean, you know…”

Gladio’s smile fades, and for a moment, he gets self-conscious, but Prompto’s head tilts curiously at his reaction and those eyes, damn those eyes…

“I like campin', doing stuff outdoors,” he admits after a moment, baring the least embarrassing thing about himself first.

Prompto looks him up and down and nods. “Yeah, I can see that being your thing,” he agrees with a smile before resting his chin in his hands. “What else?”

Gladio hesitates again but shakes it off and smiles at Prompto, earnestly. “I read,” he says and his cheeks grow red. “…You know about the poetry, but I, um.” He clears his throat. “I like romance.”

Straightening in his seat, Prompto blinks in surprise. He realizes how big a deal it is that Gladio would admit that to him honestly and he smiles, but before he can say anything, the waitress arrives with their pizza and sets it between them.

Once she’s gone, he picks up a piece and licks his lips. “Mm,” he says, taking a huge bite and glancing up at Gladio, who’s blushing _just_ a bit.

“Huh, you just…put it all in there, don’t ya?”

Prompto nearly chokes.

* * *

It’s easy to finish the pizza between the two of them, and Prompto tries to pay for the pizza – after all, it was his idea – only to have Gladio practically squash him as he hands money to the waitress and gets up from the booth.

Prompto’s blushing as he follows Gladio into the arcade, but stomps past him dramatically to the token machine. “First round’s on _me_ ,” he announces as he puts in some money to get tokens.

Gladio crosses his arms and chuckles with a nod, waiting patiently for Prompto and taking the coins offered to him.

“Do you play?” Prompto asked, gesturing to the machines around them.

Gladio shrugs a little awkwardly. “Not really,” he’s almost ashamed to admit, like he doesn’t want to disappoint Prompto by _not_ being a gamer.

But Prompto just grins and takes his hand that isn’t full of tokens. “That’s okay, buddy!” he assures. “Let Prompto here teach you how it’s done.” He drags the big man over to the nearest machine, a zombie shooter, and pops some tokens in to set up a two-player round. He shows Gladio how to hold the plastic gun and how to shoot the zombies, not even giving it a second thought when he touches Gladio’s wrist and hands and helps him shoot a few times.

“Ready?”

Gladio looks down at the younger man beside him and nods, a smile quirking at his lips that Prompto’s quick to return.

And then the round starts, and they’re shooting. Gladio makes it farther than he expects but dies fairly quickly. Yet, Prompto’s shooting like a champ, brow furrowed in concentration as he takes down the multitude of zombies threatening to overwhelm him with almost expert skill.

Gladio can’t stop staring. He’s surprised and impressed and dare he say, just a _little_ aroused. But the game isn’t meant to be won, and eventually Prompto succumbs to the zombie horde. A ton of tickets pour out of the machine and he cackles as he bends down to gather them, standing up just as Gladio steps closer.

“Damn.”

Blinking up at the taller man, Prompto blushes at the way Gladio’s looking at him. “Not bad, huh?”

“What else are you good at?” Gladio asks and there’s something about that question that makes Prompto think he means more than just games.

That maybe that question means something else altogether.

“I’ll show you,” Prompto says, handing the tickets off to Gladio before guiding him by the wrist to another game.

It’s an older game with only one player, but Prompto looks up at Gladio to make sure it’s okay. “I’ll let you play a round,” he assures but Gladio just shrugs.

“It’s okay.”

Prompto sets up the game and starts playing, and true to his word, he’s like a savant as he maneuvers through the levels with ease. Gladio watches, again impressed at the skill Prompto’s exhibiting. He draws closer as he watches until he’s directly behind the younger man, staring down at the screen as he tucks the tickets in his pocket and places an arm on either side of Prompto to brace himself against the machine.

The gesture is surprising, intimate, and Prompto stiffens for a second when he feels the warmth of Gladio pressing against him from behind. He’s afraid to move, worried that Gladio’s like a wild animal and any sudden movement will send him running back into the woods.

But he takes a chance.

As the level ends and the next one loads, he takes Gladio’s hands and puts them on his waist before grabbing the joystick again like nothing’s out of the ordinary. Gladio tenses for a moment, but then he’s pressing closer and Prompto feels a weight on his head before realizing it’s Gladio’s chin and those arms fold around him.

It feels so natural, and they’re both so relaxed now. He knows this is who Gladio truly is, but Prompto wants to know who told Gladio that he couldn’t be this way.

Because Prompto’s got some words for them.

* * *

They easily lose track of time in the bar-cade, and it’s late by the time they realize they both need to go home. Prompto happily brings his tickets to the counter and looks at Gladio expectantly.

“Pick something!” he exclaims, gesturing to their choices. He was such a badass at the games, they have enough tickets to get something that’s actually decent and Gladio doesn’t know what to pick. He spots the giant moogle and points to that, but they still have tickets to spare, but he spots the Hello Kitty hat at the same time as Prompto and they laugh.

Prompto’s proudly carrying the moogle out the door as Gladio throws caution to the wind and dons the hat. He doesn’t miss the way Prompto looks up at him with pride in those blue-violet eyes, and his arm slips around the younger man as they turn down the sidewalk.

There's a comfortable silence between them as they walk. Prompto knows Gladio is walking him home again and this time he doesn't mind at all. This time he knows their date is going to end with another kiss, and he needs it so bad, he 's about to burst.

They turn down a side street, darker than usual since the streetlight is out, so they don’t notice the figures lurking in the shadows.

Well, Prompto doesn’t.

The hairs on the back of Gladio’s neck rise and he frowns as he looks around, arm tightening around Prompto’s shoulder as he brings them to a stop. It’s all the invitation the five figures need to detach from the shadows and file around the duo and Gladio’s lip curls when Chad comes into view.

“What did I fuckin’ _tell you_?” Gladio snarls, afraid to say much more with Prompto there.

“That’s why you’re gonna leave,” Chad replies with a shrug although his eyes are fixed on Gladio’s hat, “so you won’t be involved.”

Prompto looks around with a frown before he looks up at Gladio. “Huh?” he asks. “…What’s going on, Gladio?”

Gladio’s jaw clenches and he closes his eyes for a split second. He immediately regrets it when the sound of a blow landing reaches his eyes and his eyes snap open to find Prompto stumbling out of view, dropping the moogle in the process.

“What the hell, dude?” Prompto's exclaiming as he touches his jaw, eyes wide as he looks up at the guy who hit him, and then at Gladio.

And it’s like time slows down. Gladio feels the conflict rise in him again, feels the terror bubble at the way Prompto looks at him. He looks at those beautiful eyes and feels safe, he can be real, he doesn’t have to prove himself to anyone or anything. He doesn’t want to be the tough guy anymore, he doesn’t want to fight and hurt.

He doesn’t want Prompto to see that side of him. He doesn’t want to show Prompto the beast he can be.

What happens if he does and Prompto never wants to see him again? What if Prompto’s so terrified of him, he leaves and never comes back?

What if…

His friend, correction: _former friend_ , shifts like he’s going to hit Prompto again and something inside Gladio just _snaps_. He closes the distance between himself and the man in the blink of an eye and his fist connects with his jaw. The dude goes flying just as someone jumps on Gladio from behind.

Gladio practically roars as he absorbs the impact, bending with the weight before he straightens and throws the guy off him. He doesn’t expect the sucker-punch from Chad, stumbling back a few steps before he shakes off the blow and ducks another. He waits for his opening and lands a punch right on Chad’s nose.

Prompto presses himself back against the wall of the nearest building after picking up the moogle, watching as the guy Gladio punched stumbles back with a howl, clutching his nose as blood oozes from between his fingers. The first man Gladio punched – the one that had punched Prompto – scrambles to his feet and takes off down the street but the one with the bleeding nose and the three other friends, surround Gladio.

Like they’ve forgotten who they came here for.

But Gladio’s a blur of motion as the one with the bleeding nose tries to attack again, only to be assaulted multiple times with punches to his stomach and face. He goes down just as one of the other thugs attacks from behind and Gladio whips his leg around in an expert kick – the man goes down and doesn’t get up.

Now there’s only two left and Gladio kicks again, sending one to the ground before turning on the other. He doesn’t seem to notice the man struggling to his feet behind him and the remaining thug tries to distract Gladio so that he _won’t_.

Prompto realizes he has to do something. He throws the moogle down, grabs one of his shoes and shrieks as he runs at the man trying to blindside Gladio from behind. Launching himself onto his back, Prompto wraps his legs around the man’s waist, and gets an arm around his neck, choking him as he beats the man with his shoe.

“ _Don’t. You. Fucking. Touch. Him!_ ” he’s screeching between each smack of his shoe as Gladio punches and one-shots the man in front of him, only to turn around and find Prompto beating the shit out of his former friend with his shoe. 

Prompto’s grip with both his arm and legs is so tight, the man can’t throw him off and he’s actually succeeding in choking him. He slaps him several more times with his shoe before someone’s trying to pull him off and he resists until he realizes it’s Gladio.

He lets Gladio set him down as the man sinks to his knees, wheezing and gasping for breath before Gladio kicks him in the back – not terribly hard – but enough to send the thug sprawling.

“Come on,” Gladio urges, letting Prompto grab the moogle before taking his hand and hurrying down the street away from the handful of unconscious bodies scattered throughout the alley.

They run all the way back to Prompto’s house and don’t stop until they’re inside and the door is locked behind them. Gladio stops and looks at Prompto as the younger man turns on the hall light, seething with rage at the split lip the young blond is sporting. He touches it softly and Prompto winces before he can help himself.

“Sorry.”

Gladio tenses at that apology and nearly punches the wall, restraining himself as he fights to calm down.

It’s a _little_ humorous for Prompto to watch while Gladio's still wearing the Hello Kitty hat.

“Don’t apologize,” the big guy says in a tight voice and Prompto frowns as he reaches up with his free hand to touch the cut on Gladio’s cheek.

The guy that punched Gladio was probably wearing a ring to cause a cut like this, but Prompto's touch is featherlight as he caresses the injury. Gladio’s leaning in close, first to make sure Prompto is okay but he isn’t pulling away. Their lips are hovering, they're sharing breaths, their gazes locked...

Until Prompto’s realizing he’s holding his shoe, and that the group of guys knew Gladio, but a part of him doesn’t care. Gladio had defended him, Gladio had fought his friends for him, and Prompto realizes without asking that Noctis had found out about this somehow.

And now he understands.

Gladio was supposed to fight _with_ them, not _against_ them. And the one who talked to Gladio at the beginning, was offering him an out?

Why?

Turns out, he doesn’t have to ask.

Gladio lowers his gaze and lets out a breath. “Prom,” he says softly. “…There’s something I have to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep breath* <3
> 
> Apologies if this chapter was a little...scatterbrained. I was distracted D:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath.   
> the explanation.  
> the smut.

“I was supposed to lead you somewhere isolated so they could hurt you,” Gladio explains, unable to look Prompto in the eye when he says it. “Chad was pissed about the diner, pissed at me, said I had to throw the first punch to teach you a lesson, and…” His shoulders slumped. “I tried to say no, but they threatened me. And like a coward, I caved.”

Prompto’s still reeling from the aftermath of the fight. The adrenaline’s wearing off and the realization of what they went through is starting to rear its ugly head. They’re still standing in the hall. He’s still against the wall and Gladio’s still in front of him, hovering over him like they’re still seconds away from kissing, even though the mood is the furthest thing from right.

He’s trembling and trying not to show it as he stares up at Gladio.

“Why?” he manages to ask, his voice barely above a whisper because he doesn’t trust it.

Gladio tenses at the question and his eyes _finally_ lift up to look into those beautiful violet-blue eyes. “Because I couldn’t tell them the truth,” he confesses, voice cracking with emotion. “Because _no one_ can know the truth.” His fist beats the wall beside Prompto’s head, and he has to give the kid credit, he doesn’t flinch. “Because if I’m hard, if I’m tough, if I do what I’m supposed to do and surround myself with the right people, it will go away. I won’t have to pretend, I won’t have to feel _wrong_.” His head turns from Prompto to hide his face, but Prompto can see Gladio’s the one shaking now.

“What’s the truth, Gladio?” Prompto asks, reaching with one hand to turn that tanned face back towards him. He waits for those amber eyes to look at him before he speaks again. “…Tell me.”

A shudder wracks the taller man’s body and his fist pounds the wall again as his head drops in shame. “…I’m…” he struggles. “I’m gay.”

There it is.

“I knew it in high school, I knew it when I first had a crush on Ignis,” Gladio starts talking and it’s like a dam has broken as everything begins spilling past his lips. “But all it took was one rumor to threaten my reputation, threaten _everything_. I was the quarterback, I was the ladies’ man, I _couldn’t_ be gay.”

Prompto realizes why Ignis understands this so much, why his tips are so spot on. There was something there and Prompto _gets_ it now.

“So I built those walls and they stayed there. No one ever knew. I had to be hard, I had to be tough, I had to be everything I wasn’t. I couldn’t disappoint my friends, my family, my duties. I have a legacy, I will take my place at Noctis’s side like my father has with King Regis.”

There are tears streaming down Gladio’s cheeks now and before Prompto can even think to try and say something, those piercing amber eyes find him again.

“And then there was you.” The distance between them closes ever so slightly. “You saw right through me, you didn’t care about my walls. You climbed them and tore them down and sucked me right in and I couldn’t do _anythin’_ to stop it.”

The silence that follows is palpable and Gladio stiffens the longer it goes on, gaze dropping, thinking maybe he’s made a mistake in thinking he needed to tell Prompto _everything_. But then hands take his face and lift it and he looks at Prompto because Prompto deserves to be looked at after what happened that evening.

“I know.”

Gladio blinks and Prompto smiles.

“I know,” the blond repeats softly, consoling, and his thumbs brush Gladio’s cheeks, “and I’m telling you, it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.”

And with that, Prompto closes the space between them by pressing his lips to Gladio’s. It’s soft, it’s tender, but there’s no hesitation. Prompto’s thumbs are still stroking Gladio’s cheeks as the taller man straightens – to pull away? – no, to press Prompto against the wall. His hands lower to cup the warm freckled face so close to his own and he parts his lips.

A soft gasp escapes Prompto, but it’s all the invitation Gladio needs. His hands leave Prompto’s face to slip around his slim frame, pulling him closer as the kiss deepens. There’s a soft moan from the younger man as Gladio’s heat consumes him, as he’s _tasted_.

Prompto forgets everything in that moment, tips his head, presses closer. His hands slip from Gladio’s face to his neck and hold on for dear life as the world spins around them. He pulls back for air when he realizes exactly _why_ the room is spinning, panting against Gladio’s lips as he comes back down to Eos.

“I never saw your walls,” he pants as they share breaths, foreheads touching. “I only saw _you_.”

Gladio’s eyes water but the tears don’t fall and Prompto can only smile as he kisses the other man once more, softly.

“You took care of me tonight,” he whispers against Gladio’s lips. “It’s my turn to take care of you.”

Without waiting for a response, Prompto takes Gladio’s hand and leads him up the stairs and into his bedroom. As they enter, Gladio looks around and takes in the sight of Prompto everywhere. His personality, his true self, is just right there for anyone to see and it touches Gladio all the way to his core. He turns when he hears the door shut, meeting Prompto’s gaze as the younger man steps forward and rises all the way up on his toes to kiss him. He keeps it soft as his hands slip beneath Gladio’s shirt, sliding his palms up the other man’s toned abdomen, up over his pecs, pushing until the shirt is up and over Gladio’s head, dropping it to the floor.

Tensing for a brief moment at the exposure, Gladio all but melts when Prompto’s hands slide back down his chest, caressing softly. Amber eyes watch as fingers trace his unfinished tattoo, exploring, feeling, before Prompto leans and presses his lips to Gladio’s skin. His fingers move and his kisses follow, and it’s surprisingly sweet and tender for as bubbly and loud as Prompto can be.

It hits Gladio in a way he doesn’t expect. All the work and effort he put into building up his walls over _years_ is undone in one week by the sunshine consuming him. His eyes flutter closed and his head tips back as he lets himself _feel_ Prompto undoing everything inside of him. The knots are loosening, the pressure is fading, and Gladio can _be_.

When he feels himself being guided backward, Gladio opens his eyes as his backs of his knees hit the edge of Prompto’s tiny twin bed. He sits down at Prompto’s bidding and watches the blond climb into his lap. As sexual as this craves to be, it remains innocent even when Prompto straddles his broad frame and presses a kiss to his lips.

“Scoot back,” the blond whispers as he pulls back and squeaks when Gladio does, like Prompto’s weight means nothing to him.

Okay, that was hot.

Prompto tries not to let that distract him as he guides Gladio back to lean against the wall, bending down to resume the kisses and soothing strokes of his hands over that broad, tanned and tattooed chest. He knows his work is already done here, he’d felt the tension dissolve, but he doesn’t want to stop until the time is right.

And it comes.

He presses a kiss to the tip of the bird’s beak before a finger slips under his chin and lifts it. Prompto glances up as Gladio’s hands cup his face and guide him up into a kiss. He takes the backseat and lets Gladio take control, eager to see what the other man does, to know what Gladio wants, to break the chains that have held him down all this time.

The kiss is soft at first but as soon as Prompto’s lips part, Gladio sweeps in. It’s passionate, it’s deep and it stays that way. Gladio had worried the kiss in the hall had been a fluke, had worried he would never see the day when he’d _enjoy_ doing this.

Where his talents and tongue would _not_ go to waste.

And there truly is something sweet about the way Prompto tastes. Gladio always thought that was just a dumb line they put in romance novels, but it’s true and he wants _more_. His hands leave Prompto’s face, his face tilts to get better access and he pushes Prompto’s vest off his shoulders.

It falls, forgotten, onto the bed behind Prompto, only to be followed by the younger man’s shirt and the sounds of their breaths fill the silence of the room as Prompto pushes the clothes off the bed with one hand. He’s blushing and trying to hide it – partly because he’s nervous about where this is going and partly because he’s a little embarrassed by how he looks in comparison to Gladio’s built frame.

But when he glances back at Gladio, he finds the other man is staring at his shoulders, a soft smile on his face. Prompto glances at his shoulder in confusion before Gladio explains himself:

“…Your freckles are everywhere…”

Prompto’s blush deepens, cheeks on fire when Gladio leans in and presses a kiss to his shoulder. His eyes slide shut as Gladio mimics Prompto’s actions from before, kissing along pale skin, soft dustings with his lips before they turn wetter when he reaches Prompto’s neck.

Whimpering when Gladio’s lips start sucking, Prompto’s head lolls to the side and he squirms helplessly in the bigger man’s lap. He’s never gotten a hickey before and it’s driving him _wild_. He never realized how sensitive his neck was, barely able to contain himself with his noises as he grips Gladio’s shoulders and tries to stop squirming before it’s too lat— _oh._

That last squirm brushes their hips together and Gladio probably couldn’t hide an erection to save his life. What does he have in his pants, a python?

The discovery jars Gladio from his work against Prompto’s neck and he pulls back, a blush on his cheeks as he glances down at the current state of affairs in his jeans. Again, Prompto takes the backseat on this decision, ready to quit if Gladio needs to, but when those amber eyes lift to look at him, Prompto has to swallow at the fire he sees within.

So, carefully, he scoots back and slides off the bed onto his feet, holding Gladio’s gaze as he fumbles with his belt and pushes his jeans to the floor. His cock is hard, bounces when it’s freed from the confines of his boxes and the young blond blushes as he glances away for a moent.

Prompto stands naked and vulnerable before Gladio, and the big guy can’t help acknowledging the importance of such an act. He reaches for his belt, fingers shaking as he tries to undo it and jumping when Prompto leans in to help.

For a second, Prompto thinks maybe he was wrong to do this, that he should let Gladio do what makes him comfortable, but there’s relief in those amber eyes as they undo Gladio’s belt and push his pants down out of the way, exposing him.

Prompto fights not to look down but he can’t help himself. Gladio’s _huge_ and hard and it’s so fucking tempting not to _do_ something about it. He thinks about what he told Noctis after meeting Gladio for the first time and grins before he can stop it.

And of _course_ Gladio notices and lifts an eyebrow. “…What?”

Blushing furiously when he’s caught, Prompto looks away with a nervous laugh. “Uh, nothing, just something I said to Noct.” He yelps when Gladio tugs him back onto his lap and meets that piercing gaze bashfully.

“What’d you say?”

The breath whooshes out of Prompto’s lungs and he’s scrambling to speak, the blush deepening on his cheeks as he’s confronted with the question. “…T-that, um, you could…” _Shit_ , he’s a terrible liar. He _has_ to tell the truth. “…Thatyoucouldbendmeoverandcrippleme.”

Gladio’s jaw actually drops a little in surprise at Prompto’s honesty, and even _he’s_ blushing now, but before Prompto can apologize, the big guy starts laughing. Prompto gets caught up in the moment, thinking about how beautiful Gladio is when he laughs before lips find his and they’re kissing.

Naked and hard, the kiss doesn’t stay innocent and Prompto presses closer as he happily welcomes Gladio into his mouth. The walls are down, they’re both quite literally exposed, and there’s no holding back now. Prompto slings his arms around Gladio’s neck and rolls his hips, cocks touching, friction doing the rest.

They both shudder as Prompto whimpers and Gladio growls and they need more, but Prompto’s worried it’s too soon. Gladio’s hips move this time, needing the movement, needing _something_ and Prompto reciprocates eagerly. He feels big hands settle on his hip and tug him closer, hips grinding with purpose as their kiss breaks apart and their gazes meet.

What next? Should they stop? Should they risk it?

Gladio answers for them both by letting go of Prompto’s hip with one hand and wrapping it around both of their cocks. Prompto shivers at the touch and presses closer, anxious, _needy_ , but when that hand starts moving, when their sensitive erections rub against each other, Prompto breathes out a moan and starts moving.

And once he starts, Gladio finds that he can’t stop. He feels the shame fight to rear its ugly head, feels the disgust that came with thoughts of doing things like this try to surface, and he refuses to let them win. He looks at the youthful blond in his lap coming undone by his touch, thinks about how his walls are gone, how the knots have been unraveled, and tears of relief and joy fill his eyes.

Together, they move, breaths filling the silence before they share another deep, passionate kiss. Prompto tilts his head as he pulls away, exposing his neck in a silent plea for another mark, and Gladio obliges. He lets go of their lengths and flips Prompto, gently, onto the bed, rolling his hips against the young blond with growls of desire, all while biting and sucking at Prompto’s pale freckled neck.

Prompto is loving this, loving Gladio taking what he wants and how he wants it. He spreads his legs, lets Gladio rut against him and moans unabashed as he’s marked. He suddenly finds he can’t wait for the next stage of this relationship, can’t wait for when they’re ready to go all the way and Gladio can _complete_ him.

They’re rutting like two horny boys in high school, grinding, desperate for release at this point, and it makes it all the more _satisfying_ when Prompto’s release comes tumbling out of him faster than he expects. He’s tensing and shaking and spilling between them with a surprised gasp of pleasure and disappointment. He clings to Gladio, rolling his hips until he’s spent and he sags atop his bed as Gladio pulls back and takes his aching, weeping length into his hand.

Prompto watches, licking his lips as Gladio strokes himself to completion, coming with a growl of pleasure as he paints Prompto’s pale chest with his release.

There’s a moment where Prompto sees the shock in Gladio’s expression, like he can’t believe he’s just done this, but then it vanishes. He smiles up at the older man, pulling him down into a kiss, slow and sensual.

“I hope that was okay,” Prompto whispers, not one to worry, but he’s a little terrified he might mess this up in some way.

“It was more than okay,” Gladio reassures, nuzzling Prompto’s neck and kissing the bruising skin there with a smile. “Besides, practice makes perfect.”

Gladio takes up most of the bed, but Prompto is perfectly content to curl up in the tiny space between Gladio and the wall.

“Perfect fit,” he murmurs sleepily and Gladio can’t help but agree, but for very different reasons.

* * *

It’s early the next morning when Gladio wakes. He frowns in confusion at the unfamiliar room he finds himself in before a picture of Prompto on the wall has it all rushing back to him. He turns his head to the side and finds the youth against him, snoozing contently with his face mashed against Gladio’s chest, and Gladio smiles.

He’s lucky. So very lucky.

Prompto saved him. He’s free.

The thought gives Gladio a sudden pause and he wonders… Carefully, Gladio stretches out his hand and closes his eyes, summoning his Shield to his hand and with a sudden whoosh of power, it appears in his hand. He can’t help his gasp, or the rush of emotion that follows. The tears are in his eyes before he can help it and the Shield vanishes as he weeps in silence.

He would never have been able to be true to his King, to Noctis, until he was true with himself. Without Prompto, Gladio may well have failed in his duties.

Glancing down at the sleeping blond against him, Gladio wipes his eyes and finds himself filled again with emotions he’d shamed himself into repressing for so long.

Not anymore.

Things are going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of updates. went through a slump, still going through a slump. a me slump, not a writing slump. so, hopefully i can churn out some chapters again soon. :/ thanks for being patient.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noctis is worried about prompto.  
> gladio tells his father the truth.  
> and gets asked a serious question.

Noctis frowns when he wakes in the morning, checks his phone, and has no messages from Prompto. He’d texted the blond a few times before going to bed and it worried him that he’d woken to _nothing_.

Worried but determined, Noctis slips out of bed, away from the naked form of still-sleeping Ignis, dresses, and leaves the apartment. He doesn’t want to worry Ignis, but right now, the prince is more concerned with whether or not Prompto is okay. He’s furious and terrified at the idea that Gladio and his friends got their hands on his friend, and if they did, there would be hell to pay.

It doesn’t take him long to reach Prompto’s house and he’s banging on the door anxiously, trying not to freak when there’s no immediate answer. He knocks a few more times and lifts his phone, ready to call Prompto’s phone when the sound of the lock disengaging and the door opens to reveal a sleep-rumpled Prompto in his boxers on the other side.

“Noct?” he asks. “…What gives, dude? It’s like, super early.”

Flooded with relief, Noctis nearly drops his phone to throw himself at his friend, but stops when he sees the bruise at the corner of Prompto’s mouth, along with his split lip.

“…Fucking hell, he went through with it?” the prince bristles as Prompto reaches to touch his lip, puts two and two together and flails.

“Noctis, no!” he exclaims. “That’s not what happened!”

But Noctis isn’t listening, he’s turning red and clenching his fists until Prompto takes his face in his hands and meets his gaze.

“I know about all that,” Prompto assures, “and I’m telling you, that’s not what happened.” He reaches to take Noctis’s hand and leads him inside. “Come on, I’ll explain.”

Noctis is hesitant, but follows Prompto regardless, heading upstairs into his friend’s room. He doesn’t expect to find Gladio sitting on Prompto’s bed getting dressed and nearly flips out again until Prompto squeezes his hand.

“His friends jumped us last night,” Prompto explains, and Noctis sees the cut on Gladio’s cheek now, “and _Gladio_ fought them off. One got a good hit on me before he could stop it, though.” He’s smiling at the big guy, who’s eyeing Noctis warily. “Oh! And he did it all while wearing this!” Prompto pulls away from the prince to pick up the forgotten Hello Kitty hat, placing it on Gladio’s head as he would a crown.

Gladio blushes, grimaces a bit, but doesn’t take it off as he glances from Prompto to Noctis. “I told him the truth, Noct,” he mutters after a moment. “I didn’t lie about my part in it.”

Noctis doesn’t seem to know what to say, aware he missed something big because Gladio wouldn’t wear something like that in a million years. And did…he…

“You spent the _night_?” is all the prince can think to say at the sudden realization.

Gladio’s blush deepens but Prompto has no problem sliding into the big guy’s lap and kissing him and Noctis nearly has a heart attack right then and there. In seconds, the kiss goes from innocent to deep and Noctis has to cough to break them apart.

Still blushing, Gladio rises to his feet, holding on to Prompto the whole time before he turns and deposits the blond onto his bed and even Noctis has to admit that’s hot. “I gotta go,” he explains to both youths, but not before he steals one last kiss from Prompto. “Come to trainin’ with Noctis today.”

As he leaves, Gladio ruffles Noctis’s hair and disappears through the door and Noctis is left staring, mouth agape, at Prompto looking quite pleased on the bed. It’s only then he notices the marks dotted along Prompto’s neck.

“What did you _do_ to him?”

Prompto giggles as he gets up and stretches. “Fixed him,” he says simply as he goes to his dresser to get a new change of clothes, “but I’m not gonna tell you his business. You should talk to him sometime.”

“I _tried_ ,” the prince insists as he follows Prompto the bathroom and sits on the toilet while his friend showers. “I would’ve bet the kingdom he was straight.”

Prompto laughs from inside the shower, but doesn’t say anything. Gladio would need to be the one to tell Noctis these things, not Prompto. “Try again,” he finally says after a moment, finishing in the shower and shutting off the water. “I think he’s ready now.”

* * *

Gladio hurries home to shower, eat breakfast, and change into new clothes before he’s off to the Citadel. He’s so anxious to practice with the Shield, that he doesn’t even stop to wonder if perhaps what happened when he summoned it earlier in the morning was a one-time thing. To him, it was a light in the darkness and he clung to it desperately.

As he heads down the sidewalk, he thinks about the night before, about what he and Prompto did, and for once, the cloud of shame doesn’t come. All he can think about is the look on the young blond’s face, the happiness in those eyes, the approval, the pride. Gladio knows he needs to feel these things for himself, but he can’t help the way making Prompto proud makes him feel inside.

He doesn’t want to let Prompto down. The next step is to not let _himself_ down.

But this morning had been _huge_ for him. He’d kissed Prompto in front of Noctis without even thinking about it! He wants to kiss Prompto again, he wants to _be_ with Prompto again.

Reaching the Citadel, Gladio heads to the training room and spends the next few minutes warming up with some easy exercises. He’s nervous now, worried that he won’t be able to summon the Shield, although he doesn’t want to think about it. He drills himself on a few more exercises before he summons the Shield…

…and it appears.

Moved as if it’s the first time, Gladio sinks to his knees and silently thanks the gods before a throat clears itself and he’s on his feet, whipping around to find his father by the door.

“It seems you’ve been busy since we last practiced,” Clarus says as he walks further into the room.

Straightening, Gladio lets the Shield disappear and nods to his father. “Yes, sir.”

Looking his son up and down, Clarus tries to assess the change, but fails as he approaches. “Summon it again.”

Gladio doesn’t know why the order bothers him, but it does, and when he tries to summon the Shield again…it doesn’t come. Startled and horrified, Gladio looks at his hand like _it_ failed him, but Clarus just sighs and shakes his head in disapproval.

“Gladiolus,” he says, “whatever it is that you’re keeping from me, surely you can see the damage it’s doing.”

Looking up at his father, Gladio feels fear strike his heart at the idea of confessing the truth to Clarus. He… he _can’t_. He’s not ready, it isn’t time.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you, sir,” Gladio answers in a quiet voice. “It’s _my_ problem.”

“And yet it brings you shame,” Clarus is quick to reply, stepping closer to his son. “Something I have _never_ taught you.” He reaches for Gladio’s shoulder and grips firmly. “What could you possibly think is wrong that I would not understand? What would shame you from being who you were meant to be?”

Gladio hesitates to respond, turning his head away as he fights the feelings he was so quick to push away last night. Would his father accept him as easily as Prompto? What if he didn’t? What if this were enough to have Gladio dismissed from his duties? Shunned from the Citadel and the Amacitia line?

Was being who he really was worth giving all this up? Would Prompto stay at his side or shun him to?

Okay, that was a stupid question, Gladio knows the answer to that.

Prompto would want him to be true to himself and Gladio _knows_ he _has_ to accept that who he is, is just fine.

“…I don’t know how to say this,” he finds the words are coming before he can stop them as he turns to look at his father.

“Try, son.”

Taking a breath, Gladio nods and straightens himself. “I, uh,” he stammers, balling his hands into fists as he fights back the uncertainty and looks his father in the eye. “I’m gay.”

Clarus’s brows lift, but that’s about as much as the elder Amacitia does. “About time.”

Gladio nearly falls over. “W-what?”

“Oh please,” Clarus says as he lets go of Gladio’s shoulder. “You think I didn’t notice your crush on Scientia while you were in high school?” He scoffs and walks a few steps away. “Who is it now? Please don’t say His Highness.”

Gladio’s speechless as he stares at his father, cheeks red with embarrassment.

“Ah well, doesn’t matter,” Clarus says with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, please summon your Shield again.”

Gladio tries, expecting failure, but when the Shield appears in his hand, he nearly glares as if it’s betrayed him. He glances up when he hears his father chuckling, and he wants to be mad, but he realizes once again how lucky he is.

How fortunate he is that he gets to be himself with accepting friends, and an understanding father.

When he looks up, Gladio blinks to see Clarus leaving but he supposes his father has other things to do. “Thank you,” he calls across the room, “sir.”

“Don’t thank me,” Clarus replies as he pushes the door open. “Thank whoever or whatever it is that fixed you.” There’s a hint of disappointment in his eyes, like he’s regretful it wasn’t him that told Gladio it was okay, and Gladio realizes his father has every right to be upset.

Clarus never gave him any reason to think it wasn’t okay to be this way, but Gladio built it up in his head that it would somehow let his father down if he were gay. But he supposed his responsibilities and happiness mattered more and Gladio hopes he can find a way to make this up to his father in the end.

He supposes fulfilling his duty to Noctis is one way to do it, but that’s years away from happening.

He’ll find a way, he promises.

* * *

Noctis and Prompto head to the Citadel later in the day, but not before Noctis’s phone blows up with a worried Ignis on the other end. Noctis accepts the earful from the adviser, but explains and even Prompto helps out to calm the elder man down.

He’ll make it up to Ignis later.

When they reach the Citadel and then the training room, they walk in on Gladio finishing up with one of the Kingsglaives. Noctis doesn’t expect the way Gladio practically lights up when he sees Prompto, dismissing the Kingsglaive as Prompto grins and runs over to greet the other man.

The prince watches, stumped, as Prompto leaps at Gladio, who catches him, and they kiss as Prompto’s legs wrap around the big guy’s waist. Again, Noctis has to break them up with an awkward throat clearing, but Gladio pulls back and runs his hands along Prompto’s legs in appreciation.

“Geez, you’ve got some thigh muscles on you,” he observes as Prompto grins proudly and nods.

“I told you, I run!” he reminds before patting one arm. “It’s these things I gotta work on.”

“I don’t know,” Gladio says with a shake of his head. “You choked the shit out of that guy last night with one of those.”

Noctis starts at those words. “You did _what_?!”

Both heads turn to regard the prince, the grin still proudly displayed on Prompto’s face. “I choked a guy trying to attack Gladio!” he exclaims. “And then I beat him with my shoe.”

“He sure did,” Gladio chimes in before he sets Prompto down. “Go get changed. I’ll run through my drills with Noct here first, and then we’ll see what you can do.”

Noctis just stares but follows Prompto into the locker room to change. He’s still staring by the time Prompto notices and laughs.

“What?”

Noctis blinks out of his trance and gestures towards the training room. “ _That_ ,” he replies. “He’s like a different person! And you! You…you _choked a guy_?”

Prompto pulls on his sweatpants and nods. “Yep,” he says like it’s that simple. “I’m telling you, Noct. He’s different. I know changes don’t happen overnight, I don’t expect him to not have a relapse or two, I’m not a professional, I know that, but…” He looks towards the training room door and sighs. “I really like him, and I know he likes me.” He shrugs his shoulders and looks down at the floor, a blush on his face. “I want what you and Ignis have, you know?”

Sobering at those words, Noctis feels a little guilty for behaving so strongly. The shock should’ve worn off by now, but he supposes Prompto really has had the positive effect on Gladio he claims he’s had.

“I hope you get it,” the prince says to his friend, and he means it.

* * *

Noctis trains with Gladio for a solid hour while Prompto watches and practices exercises Gladio gives him to do to warm up. He’s never sat in on one of their training sessions before, and it’s impressive to see what Noctis can do. His phasing and warps are amazing to witness in person and Prompto feels lucky he gets to witness it first-hand.

But once the hour is up, Noctis has to leave to meet with his father, leaving Gladio and Prompto practice, alone.

Prompto’s nervous, but only because he wants to impress Gladio and expects he’ll fail at that. The big guy seems to sense this and places his hands on those slim, freckled shoulders.

“I’ve trained people with far less talent,” he assures. “Remember: you choked a guy and beat him with a shoe. You’re not helpless.”

Prompto can’t help laughing at that and follows Gladio’s lead as the older man takes him through basic punches and kicks. They spent the better part of the next hour going through exercises to expound on those moves and Prompto’s ready for the session to end by the time they wrap up.

It’s a different kind of stamina to keep up with Gladio in the training room, he thinks.

Gladio senses this and laughs as he puts an arm around Prompto lead him into the locker room. “It’ll take time, but I’m sure you know that from all your runnin’,” he says. “We’ll hit the gym at some point and work on your muscle, if you’d like. Just to tone up, if anythin’.”

“Sure,” Prompto agrees with a nod before he realizes they need to shower. He doesn’t know why he’s _nervous_ , especially after last night, so he pushes the nerves away and proudly strips in front of his bag. He grabs his towel and smirks at Gladio as he struts into the showers ahead of the big guy.

Gladio pauses where he stands, realizing this is something else he’s had issues with. He never showered with anyone he trained with, not even Noctis – he _always_ waited. He refused to be naked around another man, but he supposes last night really stripped away all the excuses he had left to hide behind.

Not to mention, their kiss in the training room earlier had left him wanting, and what better opportunity than now?

Hurrying, Gladio strips out of his clothes and snatches his towel, heading into the showers as he glances around for Prompto. He finds the blond at the far end of the room, curtain open as he stands under the stream of water. Gladio comes to a stop and watches as Prompto tips back his head and runs his hands through his wet hair, over his shoulders, and down his body.

Although they were naked together last night, Gladio only really gets to appreciate the younger man’s form now, pale yet sun-kissed, freckled and toned. He doesn’t even really need that much help from Gladio, if he didn’t want it, just more upper-body conditioning.

Aware eyes are on him now, Prompto’s slide open and watch Gladio, letting one hand slip between his legs and wrap itself around his cock, the other sliding up to tease a nipple. He lets out a breath that Gladio hears even from where he’s standing as he begins to stroke himself, pinching his nipple and biting his lip as his hips jerk into his hand.

Gladio’s mouth is dry as he watches that flesh harden in Prompto’s hand, glistening from the water, feeling the warmth pooling in his groin at the sight of the blond pleasuring himself in the shower across the room.

“Gladio…” comes the plea, and that’s all Gladio needs to hang his towel and close the distance between them. He presses Prompto against the wall of the shower and crushes their lips together, jerking the curtain shut as they kiss, hot, heavy, wet. It’s powerful and maddening, how _badly_ he wants Prompto, how _public_ this is.

But should this be how they do it their first time? Hot and horny in a shower? Does it even matter?

Pulling back, Gladio turns Prompto around and presses him into the wall again. His hands slide along the youth’s wet backside before down to those round, pale globes. He grips them and squeezes and Prompto lets out a soft moan of approval. He gently spreads them apart, exposing such a private part of the young blond, before slipping his aching cock between those perfect cheeks, sliding amidst them with a needy thrust.

Prompto gasps in surprise and looks over his shoulder, clenching his ass around Gladio as best he can to bring the other man pleasure. He doesn’t expect one of those big hands to reach around him and stroke him, striking a rhythm as Gladio thrusts between those cheeks and pleasures Prompto with his hand.

Moaning, Prompto moves with Gladio, desperate to please him as he turns his head once more to meet the other man in a needy kiss. He reaches up and tangles his fingers in those growing dark locks, gripping and keeping Gladio close as they grind and thrust together. It’s so close to the real thing, and Prompto aches to feel that cock inside of him.

But he knows, he knows he has to let Gladio take the lead, let Gladio do what makes him feel comfortable, and Prompto longs for the day the big guy takes him for real just like this – in the shower, against a wall, pounding into him until Prompto can’t walk.

Just the thought alone has Prompto crying out with need as he thrusts into that hand. “So close,” he whines against Gladio’s lips. He feels his body trembling, feels the warmth and tightness coiling in his stomach and he comes hard, gasping against Gladio’s lips, moaning his name as he spills into that hand. He pushes his ass back against Gladio before he turns to face the other man, dropping to his knees and taking that cock into his mouth.

Gladio’s bigger than the last guy he sucked off, but Prompto’s desperate to please him. He thinks maybe he should’ve asked, but he was so caught up in the moment, it’s too late now. He looks up, concerned, only to find heavy-lidded eyes watching, dark and he knows Gladio’s definitely okay with this.

Taking as much as he can of the big guy’s cock, Prompto sucks, swirls his tongue, lets his hand stroke what his mouth can’t take. Gladio hips jerk forward and Prompto does his best to accommodate, pulling back and looking up at the older man as he strokes his erection. “Come for me, Gladio,” he pleads before taking the tip back into his mouth and sucking, wet noises fighting to be heard over the shower as he moves back and forth, bobbing his head.

Gladio watches, entranced, at the head moving back and forth along his cock. It’s hotter than any girl he’s ever had, feels better, and he’s shocked he hasn’t come already. He reaches down, tangles his fingers in Prompto’s hair and lets go, head falling back as he moves into that mouth and hand. He feels his release tumbling out of him, barely getting out a warning before he comes, hips stuttering forward for one last bit of pleasure into the wet warmth of Prompto’s mouth.

His spine is on fire, his vision is white, and he sags back against the wall of the shower as Prompto rises to his feet, swallowing as he wipes the back of his mouth with his hand.

Gladio takes Prompto into his arms and kisses him, deep, affectionately. He tastes himself in that kiss and finds that he doesn’t mind. He’s so overwhelmed with feelings that he just… He doesn’t care. He wants to take Prompto home and do it again, and he decides – if Prompto’s okay with it – that they’ll do just that.

He doesn’t expect to break from that kiss and hear the question that comes next.

“Does this mean we’re boyfriends?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord, the muse is horny again. <3
> 
> Please don't forget to comment, they give me life and actually make me believe these stories are worth reading. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gladio answers prompto's question.  
> there's a confrontation on the steps of the citadel.  
> followed by the hottest smut scene you've ever read (i wish, but...it IS hot)

Prompto regrets asking the question the second it leaves his mouth. It was too fast, Gladio couldn’t _possibly_ be ready for that type of commitment, _especially_ after the fight. It was a stupid thing to ask and despite how confident and certain he’s been so far, Prompto should’ve known better.

It doesn’t help that a silence follows his question and he draws back awkwardly. “I’m sorry,” he starts to apologize, shaking his head, “I shouldn’t have—”

Lips cover his own as Gladio pulls them under the warmth of the shower’s spray, and Prompto melts into the kiss as hands run down his body. He realizes the big guy is actually _thinking_ about it, so he once again shifts into the backseat and follows Gladio’s lead, letting the kiss deepen like they didn’t just rut in the shower, like he didn’t just blow Gladio.

Like they’re going to do it _again_.

Gladio breaks away, panting softly against Prompto’s lips as he nuzzles the blond. “Yeah,” he says with a nod. “I want that.”

Prompto perks up, trying not to look _too_ surprised, but he wasn’t expecting this. “Really?” he breathes, reaching up to take Gladio’s face in his hands. “You’re okay with it?”

Meeting Prompto’s gaze, Gladio smiles a little and nods. “Yeah,” he says again and Prompto knows he means it. “After last night, how…how can I not be?”

The blond leans up to kiss Gladio, happy and excited and _relieved_. But he’s starting to get pruny and wants to finish this outside of the shower, so he pulls back to grab his soap and washes them both while making a mental note to do this for real sometime.

They’re quick to get out, dry off, and dress before walking out of the locker room together. Prompto reaches for Gladio’s hand but hesitates, glancing up when he feels eyes on him. “Is this okay?” he asks as he slides his hand into Gladio’s, pleased to see a soft blush on those tan cheeks as the taller man nods.

Prompto feels like a million gil as they leave the Citadel, both of them spotting Noctis heading down the steps to where Ignis is waiting by the car. Gladio hesitates at the sight of the adviser, earning a glance of concern from Prompto, especially when Gladio lets go of his hand.

“…Um, there’s somethin’ I need to do.” Gladio turns to look at Prompto. “Just a sec.” He heads down the steps past Noctis, who blinks in surprise and then turns to look up the steps to find Prompto.

“Uh, what’s Gladio doing?” Noctis asks once Prompto’s within earshot and the blond can only shrug.

“I dunno, said he had something he needed to do.”

Naturally Ignis didn’t miss the sight of Prompto and Gladio exiting the Citadel hand in hand, and he won’t lie, the sight surprises him. It brings him an odd sort of bittersweet happiness to see that Prompto got through to Gladio after all, but a part of him hurts to see that it wasn’t him.

It’s not that he wants to be with Gladio, that’s not it at all. But they had a history, a history that ended terribly, with Gladio’s reputation the winner and Ignis the poor loser.

So, when Gladio leaves Prompto’s side to run down the steps, Ignis straightens against the car and tries not to look surprised.

“Ignis,” Gladio calls as he gets within range, panting softly from the run.

“Gladiolus.” It comes out cooler than Ignis meant it to, and it does exactly the damage he feared it would.

Gladio blinks and hesitates, but takes the gentle beating. “…Yeah, I deserved that,” he mutters, lowering his gaze as he rubs the back of his neck for a moment. “I deserve a lot more than that, Ignis.”

Ignis honestly can’t believe what he’s hearing and for once in his life, he’s speechless.

“You didn’t deserve to get treated the way I treated you,” Gladio starts to say. “I should’ve… I should’ve cared less what they thought, shouldn’t have thrown you under the bus.” He’s got tears in his eyes. “…I guess it doesn’t matter what I _should’ve_ done, I did it and you didn’t deserve it. And while we’re on the topic of deservin’ things, I definitely don’t deserve your forgiveness, but…” He wipes at his eyes, embarrassed that he’s crying. “…If you’d forgive me, Iggy, I’d… I’d really like that.”

Still stunned, Ignis’s brain takes a moment to catch up to what he’s just heard, but he’s quick to cover it as he smiles and steps forward, approaching Gladio. “I forgave you a long time ago, Gladio,” he says, reaching for Gladio’s hands to take them in his own. “What I want to know is, have _you_ forgiven yourself?”

The question surprises Gladio, but he shakes his head after a moment. “I’m tryin’,” he answers truthfully. “…I think it’s gonna take time.”

Ignis nods in agreement. “It will,” he says, “but please do. Your happiness is important, but…” He glances past Gladio up at Prompto. “I think you have come quite a long way in your self-healing.” His piercing gaze returns to Gladio as he leans up _just_ a bit and presses a kiss to one stubbled cheek. “Isn’t there someone else who needs an apology?”

Gladio’s eyes narrow in confusion before he turns to glance over his shoulder at Noctis and Prompto. The prince’s expression currently matches his own and Gladio’s shoulders slump in acknowledgment. It’s not that he doesn’t want to apologize to Noctis, well, no, it’s because he doesn’t want to apologize to Noctis.

His recent behavior towards the prince aside – Noctis could be a little shit and would _not_ make this easy.

“Noctis,” Ignis calls, gesturing for the prince to join them.

Noctis glances at Prompto before heading down the steps, the blond remaining behind awkwardly before Gladio waves him forward with a small smile. It’ll be easier to do this with Prompto nearby, he thinks.

Prompto bounces down the steps after Noctis, but keeps a little distance like he knows this is something serious that he doesn’t need to weigh in on. Gladio glances at him, meets his gaze, and Prompto smiles at him.

The smile that makes everything _so_ much easier.

“Uh, Noctis,” Gladio says, rubbing the back of his neck again. “I haven’t been…the nicest guy to you lately…”

“—No shit,” Noctis interrupts, crossing his arms before Ignis hisses at him.

“ _Noctis_.”

The prince winces at that hiss, glancing warily at the adviser before he looks back at Gladio, who’s scowling. Prompto almost panics, like this is all going wrong and he doesn’t know if it’s his place to fix it. He keeps watching Gladio, smiling encouragingly when the big guy looks his way again.

And it works.

“…I’m _sorry_.”

There’s a tension in the air after Gladio apologizes. All eyes on are Noctis, who’s still standing there with his arms crossed, much like a stubborn child and he seems to realize this. He knows he’s not in the wrong, but he feels like he’s the only one wary of this change Gladio has gone through. He doesn’t know why that is and finally decides to cut the guy a break, uncrossing his arms with a nod as he offers a hand to the older man.

“Forgiven,” he says, offering a smile as Gladio takes his hand and _squeezes_.

* * *

They decide to have dinner at Noctis’s apartment that evening. Ignis will cook and Gladio and Prompto will bring additional refreshments. They expect the evening to devolve into chaos and movies and probably making out, so Gladio plans to sneak in some alcohol.

Ignis will throw a fit, but as long as they stay in Noctis’s apartment, who cares?

For now, Gladio and Prompto head back to his apartment, hand in hand. Prompto’s worried that Gladio is being quiet, wondering if what went down in front of the steps may have upset the taller man. He squeezes Gladio’s hand, glancing up at him.

“You okay?”

Gladio blinks and looks at Prompto. “Huh?” he asks, shrugging. “Yeah, I’m fine, why?”

“Just quiet,” Prompto points out. “I don’t have to come over if you need some time alone before tonight.”

They stop at a street corner to wait for the light to change and Gladio lifts an eyebrow at those words. “Now, _why_ would I need that?” he asks, facing Prompto as he leans in close.

Prompto gasps softly but smiles, blushing. “Well, what happened on the steps was kind of big, dude. Maybe you need some time to decompress?”

“I can think of better ways to decompress.”

Gladio’s still leaning close and Prompto swallows. Are they… Is Gladio ready to…

“Tell me,” Prompto whispers, leaning in to close the distance between them.

Gladio’s moving closer and just when their lips are about to touch, he pulls away. “Light’s changed!” he announces as Prompto stumbles after him, hands still connected. He glares up at Gladio, who’s chuckling as he squeezes the younger man’s hand.

“You really wanna know?”

“Duh.”

A grin crosses Gladio’s face as he turns to press Prompto against the building they’re passing. The sidewalk is empty, there’s no one around, and Gladio leans in close, lips to Prompto’s ear. “Finish what we started in the shower and fuck you into the wall.”

A breath escapes Prompto’s lips as he shudders. “Then, what are we still doing here?” he asks, squirming against Gladio. “Let’s go.”

The grin returns as Gladio takes Prompto’s hand again and tugs him down the sidewalk in the direction of his apartment. Once they’re close enough and Prompto knows where they’re going, he starts running faster than Gladio, wondering if he can push any of the big guy’s competitive buttons and ramp this up a notch.

Sure enough, Gladio picks up the pace to bolt up the stairs, passing Prompto as he skids down the hallway. Prompto has to let him lead the rest of the way, but stays close enough to keep up the race, enough to make Gladio fumble with the keys and struggle to let them in.

They nearly fall through the door and Prompto doesn’t even wait til it’s closed to throw himself at Gladio, jumping like he had back in the training room and wrapping his legs around Gladio’s waist. They’re panting from the run, kissing messy and heavy, Gladio’s hands gripping Prompto’s ass and squeezing through his pants.

Prompto whimpers with need into the kiss, pressing against Gladio, arms looped tight around the taller man’s neck. But Gladio pulls back, breath heavy as he tries to swallow and calm down enough to ask a question.

“Which wall?”

Prompto blinks rapidly in response before he whines impatiently and squirms against Gladio. “ _Surprise me._ ” Surely Gladio can feel how hard he is – he can certainly feel Gladio.

Growling, Gladio turns and presses Prompto into the nearest blank space in his apartment, deciding a wall that didn’t border one of his neighbors would be best. He grinds his hips into Prompto’s, resuming their kiss, plunging his tongue into the blond’s mouth. His inhibitions have vanished – all he wants is to make them complete.

The show of strength Gladio exhibits has Prompto so hard, he’s worried he’s about to come in his pants. He’s been ground into the wall by the sheer force of Gladio’s hips and he whines with pleasure and need as he moves with the other man.

Gladio breaks from the kiss to attack Prompto’s neck with bites and kisses and Prompto can’t stop the noises spilling from his lips. He wants Gladio to take him, however he pleases, wherever, Prompto feels like he’s living solely to let Gladio experience all this just the way he wants.

Prompto’s confident he’ll want whatever Gladio gives.

Realizing there are things they’ll need with sudden awareness, Gladio pulls back reluctantly and sets Prompto down. “Be right back,” he says, vanishing into his bedroom and leaving Prompto confused, blushing, and painfully aroused. He digs in his nightstand for lube and a condom, and when he returns to the living room, finds Prompto half-naked, pressed face-first into the wall. His pants are gone, bare ass exposed and pushed out. A hand disappears between his legs as he touches himself, impatient and needy.

“Hey,” Gladio growls, lust choking his voice. “None of that.” He sets the stuff down on the table and lightly slaps Prompto’s hand away. “You won’t even need that by the time I’m done with you.”

A shuddered breath of arousal leaves Prompto’s lips at those words as heavy-lidded eyes find Gladio. “Don’t keep me waiting,” he breathes. “Get me ready.”

Gladio nearly blanches at the sudden realization – that he has to prepare Prompto – before he shakes the nerves away. But Prompto senses the shift and turns his head to look over his shoulder at the big guy behind him. As needy and aroused as he is, he would stop right now if any of this made Gladio uncomfortable.

“Gladio, we don’t have to…” Prompto starts to say, but stops when Gladio snatches up the lube and squeezes some onto his fingers, looking Prompto dead in the eye.

“Fuck that.” He slides a finger along the cleft of Prompto’s ass, earning a gasp from the young blond as his finger teases the tight hole. “Fuck,” he says again. “You’re tight.”

“Get used to that, buddy,” Prompto breathes out, licking his lips as he pushes into those teasing fingers. “Stop teasing.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Grinning, Gladio feels the anxiety of what he’s doing ease as he pressing a finger inside and nuzzles past Prompto’s face to kiss his neck.

In between the finger and those lips, Prompto’s writhing and pressing back harder. Gladio’s finger is big enough on its own, yet he _knows_ he’s going to need more for that snake in the other man’s pants. He doesn’t mean to rub himself against the wall, but the friction is desperately welcomed.

Gladio’s lips descend Prompto’s neck, biting into his shoulder as he works a second finger inside. The noises along coming from the younger man’s mouth have his pants so tight, Gladio thinks they might pop off on their own. He’s so achingly hard and _ready_ for Prompto, he can barely think straight. His dick isn’t even doing anything yet and this is already better than any sex he’s had with a woman.

It’s when Gladio twists his fingers _just_ right that Prompto lets out a pleasured _scream_ and shudders. For a moment, Gladio thinks he’s made the blond come, but Prompto wantonly screws himself back onto those fingers inside of him, looking over his shoulder at Gladio, eyes dark, pupils blown. “Fuck,” he gasps in a way that has Gladio’s spine tingling. “ _Hurry_.”

Gladio is torn between thinking he needs to make Prompto come with a good fingering, but can only imagine how much better it’s going to be when it’s his dick and they’re _both_ making those noises. But the way Prompto is looking at him right now, Gladio wishes it were his dick sliding inside of the blond, and not a third finger.

Prompto shakes with each thrust of Gladio’s fingers, cock weeping against the wall where he’s pressed, nails begging for purchase but finding none. He feels Gladio’s fingers crook and his vision goes for a second when that bundle of nerves is pressed, and he isn’t lying when he warns Gladio how close he is.

Gladio’s fingers are so close to making him come untouched, it’s unreal.

“Gladio—fuck, please, oh gods…” Prompto’s rambling, nearly sobbing from the overwhelming need to be _fucked_.

When Gladio’s fingers pull free, Prompto sags against the wall, trembling with desire and need. He listens to the sound Gladio’s pants coming undone, the condom wrapper opening, the wet noises of lube, and doesn’t expect Gladio to turn him around. He blinks in surprise before his gaze drops to the proud erection the other man is sporting – it’s enough to make Prompto’s mouth water.

Gladio smirks as he lowers himself down, hooks his arms under Prompto’s knees, and easily lifts the younger man off the floor. Prompto gasps, cock twitching with arousal at Gladio’s show of strength as he wraps his arms securely around his lover’s neck. It’s hot as fuck when Gladio lets go with one arm to guide his cock to Prompto’s entrance, pushing inside before hooking his arm back under Prompto’s knee.

Practically folded in half, Prompto arches back against the wall as Gladio presses him into it, as Gladio presses _deeper_ inside of him. “ _Fuck…_ ”

Gladio doesn’t think Prompto can take all of him, yet he slides in bit by bit until he bottoms out and the sheer warmth and tightness squeezing him is _unreal_. Prompto’s head is against the wall, eyes closed, mouth agape.

“…I wanna hear you.” And with that, Gladio’s hips pull back before he thrusts in deep.

Prompto’s back snaps as he arches off the wall, choking out a cry as his arms tighten around Gladio. He feels so filled, so complete, so _good_ – he’s worried he’s not going to last. He’s leaking so much, his shirt is practically ruined. Why didn’t he take it _off_?

But Gladio’s shirt’s still on too, like they both thought pants pushed down around their knees and shirts on was the hot thing to do. And fuck, sex with clothes on always felt a little more dirty to Prompto – he fucking loves that shit.

The sounds of balls slapping, wet noises, Prompto’s whines and pleas, and Gladio’s deep growls fill the no longer silent apartment. Gladio’s let himself go completely – he wouldn’t want this any other way. His hips piston into Prompto with more force than he expects, but the sounds Prompto’s making tell him that it’s _exactly_ what he wants.

And finally, their lips crush together as Gladio’s hips snap up into Prompto over and over. It’s just as messy as it was before, the situation deserving nothing less as tongues taste and lips bruise.

Prompto’s tightening around him and Gladio’s amazed he’s held on this long, but sure enough, he hears those whimpers grow in pitch in their kisses before Prompto jerks back and desperately tries to warn him. He grabs his cock just in time, coming hard against his stomach _just_ out of reach of his shirt. He’s practically sobbing with pleasure as he milks himself dry, clenched around Gladio to bring him over the edge.

Gladio doesn’t want this to end, doesn’t want to stop what he’s feeling – how _good_ this is, but the pressure is building and he can’t stop it. Prompto whispers in his ear, begging him to come and Gladio’s hips jerk erratically as his release hits him. He’s moaning Prompto’s name before it devolves into a series of pleasured grunts with each successive thrust of his hips until the condom’s filled and the waves of his orgasm stop crashing over him.

He’s getting tested and they’re doing this without one next time because Gladio can’t help the disappointment that comes with not filling _Prompto_.

Sagging against the wall, and Prompto, Gladio trembles as he comes down from his high. Prompto’s shaking too, petting Gladio’s hair as they fight to catch their breath and when Gladio finally manages to look up at Prompto, the younger man kisses him hard.

A second wind of strength surges through Gladio as he presses into that kiss, pulling Prompto away from the wall to bring him into the bedroom as he slips out from within those tight cheeks. He sets the young blond on the bed, tosses the condom in the trash after tying it off, and climbs in next to Prompto.

They squirm out of their clothes and Gladio presses against Prompto from behind, kissing his shoulder as a hand settles on that flat stomach, touching the aftermath of their sex. Prompto threads their fingers together and snuggles back.

There aren’t any words. Prompto wants to say something funny, something quirky, but he can’t even bring himself to. He’s so satisfied and happy, he turns to look at Gladio just to be sure the other man is feeling the same.

The look on Gladio’s face and the tears in his eyes says it all. Prompto turns to kiss him one last time before settling back on the bed for a quick nap. They have time before they have to go to Noctis’s, but Prompto isn’t sure he won’t be arriving without a limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <33333
> 
> -don't forget to add me on tumblr or twitter for friend stuffs :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of sex with gladio.  
> dinner with ignis.  
> and a secret ot4 plot unfolds.

Prompto wakes up in the same position he fell asleep in – spooned against Gladio’s sturdy frame behind him. He feels the dull ache in his backside, but is more than happy to endure it. Those are memories that will stick with him for a while. He glances at the clock on Gladio’s nightstand and sighs, knowing they need to get up and get moving if they don’t want to be late for dinner, but Prompto feels way too comfortable to move.

“You awake?” he whispers.

“No.”

Prompto can’t help a giggle and turns to look at the big guy behind him. Before he can say anything, he’s met with a kiss and he sighs contently into it as he shifts more on his back to enjoy the moment. There’s something to be said about enjoying someone else’s tongue in your mouth, but Prompto can’t get enough of it.

Gladio’s an _excellent_ kisser. And the fact that he’s the one who initiated the kiss, the sex, everything, makes Prompto happy.

“Mm,” the blond murmurs, pulling back reluctantly. “We’re gonna be late if we don’t get going, big guy.” He pats one stubbled cheek affectionately and stares up into those beautiful amber eyes.

“Do we have to?” Gladio asks, and for a second Prompto is disappointed by those words. “I was kinda hopin’ for round two.”

 _Oh_.

“Buddy, if we try round two now, I won’t have an ass anymore.”

Gladio grins and laughs, letting his forehead drop against Prompto’s as he steals a kiss. “Well, we don’t want that,” he agrees with a nod, pulling away to get up off the bed and head into his bathroom.

Prompto hears the sound of the shower starting as he props himself up onto his elbows and tilts his head curiously. He wouldn’t mind showering separately, but doesn’t expect that to happen. Sure enough, Gladio’s gloriously naked form appears in the doorway and scoops him out of the bed. Prompto wraps his arms around the taller man’s neck and kisses his cheek as he’s carried into the bathroom.

They don’t spend too long in the shower, but a _little_ longer than necessary because Gladio can’t stop kissing Prompto. Prompto really isn’t putting up too much of a fight, and is more than happy to let Gladio’s big hands wash him clean. He’s starting to feel a little remorseful that they can’t spend more time doing _other_ things and he nearly indulges before he shuts the water off.

“You really gonna be okay goin’?” Gladio asks as they step out, handing the younger man a towel and grabbing another for himself. He helps Prompto out first before drying off, catching the wince as Prompto steps over the edge of the tub.

The question has Prompto’s gaze snapping up to Gladio in disbelief. “Uh, yeah!” he exclaims like it’s obvious. “You think this will stop me from crushing you in Smash Brothers tonight?”

Gladio lifts an eyebrow.

“I’ve hurt myself worse doing stupid shit with Noct,” Prompto adds with a proud grin. “This is nothin’.” He dries off, smiles at Gladio, and wraps the towel around his hair before proudly strutting naked into the bedroom to survey the damage done to his shirt.

To his relief, it’s not as bad as he thought and takes his time dressing as Gladio joins him. He senses the hesitation and glances up at Gladio curiously before he cocks his head, the towel coming undone and falling off as a result.

The sight makes Gladio smile a little, though he sees the expression on Prompto’s face and his eyebrow lifts again. “What?”

“Everything okay, big guy?”

“Yeah, just uh…” Gladio scratches the back of his neck. “I feel kinda bad for…” He gestures to Prompto, a blush on his cheeks, and the blond smiles.

“Dude, it’s gonna happen,” Prompto assures as he carefully walks over to Gladio, trying to hide the discomfort as best he can in order to not make the other man feel worse. “You’re not exactly… _small_.”

A smile creeps a little at Gladio’s lips as he glances at Prompto, letting himself be pulled down into a kiss as his eyes slide shut.

“That being said, walking to Noct’s place probably isn’t the best idea.”

Gladio pulls away with a soft laugh, pulling Prompto against him into a hug as he nods. “I need to grab stuff at the store, but it’s not far. Wanna piggyback and we can take the bus from the store?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

The aroma of Ignis’s cooking lures Noctis out of his room and into the kitchen. He peeks around the corner to find his boyfriend and adviser putting the finishing touches on some _very_ tasting looking long-bone rib steaks before he steps back to admire his work.

“If you have time to stop and stare, the least you could do is set the table,” he says, startling Noctis who comes out from around the corner with a scowl.

“I still don’t see why we had to make a big deal of all this,” the prince mutters as he goes to the drawer to get silverware, but not before eyeing the bowl of rather delectable-looking mashed potatoes.

Ignis sighs in disappointment as he turns from his dish to look at Noctis. “I, on the other hand, fail to grasp why you are still having difficulty with this,” he responds, gently taking Noctis by the wrist before the younger man can shuffle away. “I would have expected you, of all people, to be happy Gladio came to terms with things and apologized.”

Noctis doesn’t look up at first, but feels Ignis’s gaze boring into him and finally lifts his gaze to regard the other man. “I don’t know,” he lies with a shrug, saying nothing more even when Ignis’s gaze hardens and he can no longer hold the other man’s gaze.

Ignis watches Noctis’s gaze drop and he frowns. “…Noctis,” he prompts gently before Noctis tugs his hand away in frustration.

“I just don’t understand,” the prince snaps suddenly. “How he apologizes and things are just supposed to go right back to normal like I didn’t endure months of abuse from him?” He tosses the silverware angrily onto the counter. “How Prom just glides in and fixes things like it’s _nothing_ , and how Gladio treats him like a king when _I’m_ the roya—”

Noctis regrets the words the instant they leave his mouth and his fists clench as his frustration only deepens. He’s not even mad at Prompto, but he realizes what his problem is and is more embarrassed than anything by this point.

Realizing this, Ignis opts not to comment, only reaches with one ungloved hand to turn Noctis’s face towards his own. “I understand,” he says softly, thumb gently stroking the prince’s face in a silent effort to console him. “And I gather now, that you do as well?”

Noctis’s shoulders slump before he nods and steps forward to drop his head against Ignis’s shoulder, feeling arms enclose around him.

“I do not believe Gladio’s decision to treat you the way he did has as much to do with _you_ as you might think,” the adviser says softly as his fingers thread through Noctis’s hair. “I say this not to defend his actions in any way, but to understand them better.” He draws back to meet the prince’s blue eyes. “The true test will be to see if he did, in fact, mean what he said when he apologized. Should his treatment of you not improve, then your anger can be justified. However…”

“…I wasn’t exactly behaving like a king,” Noctis finishes quietly, dropping his gaze from Ignis once again but a finger tilts his face back up before he can.

“There it is,” Ignis breathes softly, pressing his lips softly to the younger man’s. “It seems Gladio is not the only one who has something to work on, hm?”

Noctis nods, but he’s smiling a little as he kisses Ignis again. “Why do you have to be right all the time, Iggy?”

“Mm, I suppose if I weren’t, I would be out of a job,” Ignis muses with a smile of his own, nodding to the scattered silverware on the counter. “If you would?”

Noctis nods and finishes setting the table for Ignis just as a knock sounds on the door. He looks up as it opens and reveals Prompto and Gladio, offering a smile before noticing the way Prompto limps a bit while trying to hide it. Just as he opens his mouth to ask what’s wrong, the realization hits him and he blushes furiously.

Seeing this, Prompto grins proudly and glances to Gladio, who blushes and continues on into the kitchen with grocery bags in hand.

Ignis glances up from the ribs at Gladio’s arrival, then down to the bags in the big man’s hand. “Oh?” he says as he turns to help, setting one on the counter before he produces beer and lifts an eyebrow. “ _Gladio_ , they are _hardly_ of age.”

“Oh come on, like they haven’t gotten some on their own without us around,” Gladio protests. “Besides, no one’s goin’ anywhere. We can keep an eye on them, but I didn’t bring enough to get anyone smashed.”

Ignis places his hands on his hips. “You have quite the way to go in getting to know Prompto,” he corrects, hiding a smile as he places the alcohol in the fridge. He turns back to the bag and pauses before he pulls out a bottle of wine and glances up at Gladio in surprise, a soft blush on his cheeks. “…You remembered?”

Gladio’s smile is warm as he nods. “Pretty high and mighty callin’ them out for not bein’ of age,” he says, “when you had a favorite wine in _high school._ ”

Ignis’s blush deepens as he clears his throat and puts the empty bag away. “Anything else that requires the refrigerator?”

Smile turning into a grin, Gladio shakes his head. “Just snacks for later.”

“Then, will you please grab the potatoes?” Ignis asks, nodding to the bowl as he picks up the tray of ribs and steps past Gladio to head into the dining room.

Making Ignis all flustered was a past time Gladio sorely missed now that he has the opportunity to tease the other man again. A part of him wonders what would have happened, had he not ventured down the road of repression and self-hatred, but he dismisses the thought. Ignis moved on, he had to as well – besides, he truly thought the world of Prompto and thinking of Ignis and what might have been would only serve to hurt the cute little blond.

Gladio grabs the potatoes and follows Ignis, setting the bowl down on the table and taking a seat beside Prompto as Ignis begins to serve the food.

“Smells great, Iggy!” Prompto exclaims as the adviser offers a smile.

“Thank you, darling,” he replies, stopping to peck a kiss on the younger man’s temple before serving him a helping of potatoes and moving on.

Once Ignis finishes and sits down to join them, they dig in to eat but Noctis clears his throat and stands up, surprising everyone. He glances at Ignis before looking to Gladio, working his lip as he gathers the courage to say what needs to be said.

“So I was kind of more of a dick than I meant to be on the steps today,” he says, meeting the Shield’s gaze, “and although we’ve had our differences and have been a dick yourself… You were actually trying to apologize and I’m sorry for not being the kind of person you thought you could talk to. I know it’s…it’s still some time before I’m king, but I should’ve been better.” He offers his hand across the table to Gladio. “I hope you can forgive me too.”

Gladio blinks in surprise, unsure of what to say mainly because he hadn’t expected this. He knew the apology on the steps was awkward and probably left them both wanting, but he didn’t expect Noctis to step up and fill in the gap. Standing, Gladio claps his hand against the prince’s and grips firm.

“You got it.”

* * *

The odd tension eases after that and the four enjoy Ignis’s amazing cooking while catching up. Well, Ignis and Gladio catch up, and Noctis and Prompto just talk about the usual. The air between Gladio and Ignis is something Prompto’s having trouble reading, but he wouldn’t call what he felt…jealousy – more like, curiosity. He almost wonders if there’s something between the two that they need to get out of their system and when Noctis catches him watching, a similar expression overcomes his face.

But sitting on opposite sides of the table leaves gossip to be saved for later, so the two youths wolf down their servings and get up to put their plates away.

“We should get them drunk,” Prompto says as they spy from the kitchen.

“With _what_?”

“Dude, did you not see the alcohol Gladio brought?” the blond asks, pointing to the wine on the counter. “That _can’t_ be the only bottle in this apartment.”

“It isn’t,” the prince confirms after a moment of hesitation. “…Are we really thinking what I think we’re thinking?”

Prompto hears Gladio laugh and nods. “Look, I haven’t known him for long, but Gladio is absolutely terrified of hurting me,” he says, watching the other man from where they’re standing. “I can also tell from the way that he’s looking at Iggy that there is _definitely_ something still there.”

Noctis peers around to look at the two older men and sighs. “Why don’t I feel jealous?” he asks, glancing back at Prompto.

“Because Ignis would never hurt you either,” Prompto explains like it’s obvious. “So, we get them drunk and let nature take its course while making sure they know we’re okay with this.”

“What if this blows up in our faces and they dump us?”

Laughing, Prompto claps a hand on Noctis’s shoulder and shakes his head. “Dude, no,” he says. “Won’t happen. A Prompto guarantee.”

Rolling his eyes, Noctis turns to get a wine glass while Prompto gets a beer and they gladly bring the drinks out to the two men still chatting at the table. Ignis pauses when he sees the wine in Noctis’s hand, ready to admonish the prince before the wine is handed to him at the same time Prompto hands the beer to Gladio.

“We’re gonna go play Smash Bros,” Noctis announces, heading into his bedroom with Prompto trailing behind as he waves to Gladio.

Gladio smiles back at the blond, glancing at Ignis in confusion before they both shrug and sip their drinks. It seems silly that neither of them notice the way their drinks are refilled by the two youths as Noctis and Prompto occasionally come out of the bedroom to get a snack or a drink for themselves, or maybe it’s because neither Gladio or Ignis want to entertain the idea that they’re being set up.

But Ignis, despite his years of drinking wine, throws back his glasses a little too fast and Gladio decides he has to keep up – always one for competition whether anyone was actually competing for something.

They migrate from the table to the couch and Ignis turns on the television, both a little buzzed by the time they plop down on the couch and Ignis is laughing over something Gladio says. He’s still laughing as Gladio finishes off his drink, puts the empty bottle on the coffee table – and doesn’t forget the coaster – and leans in.

Two pairs of eyes watch as Gladio cuts Ignis off mid-laugh with a kiss, startling the adviser almost to sobriety. Ignis pulls back with a rather scandalous-sounding gasp, hand pressing against Gladio’s chest.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Makin’ up for lost time,” Gladio about hiccups, leaning in again but Ignis stops him once more.

“Gladio, no,” the adviser protests, a _slight_ slur to his tone. “I will not risk what I have with Noctis, and you… What about Prompto?”

“Iggy…” Gladio sighs, shaking his head. “As observant as you are and you didn’t see them practically shoving the alcohol down our throats.” He nods to the bedroom. “They wanted this.”

Prompto and Noctis duck down with quiet squeaks and meet eyes, both surprised that _Gladio_ turned out to be the one that figured out their game instead of Ignis.

“ _I_ want this,” Gladio adds and the youths rise back up to see Gladio’s leaned over Ignis but hasn’t kissed him again yet and they all realize he’s waiting for permission.

“You are _just_ as incorrigible as you were in high school,” Ignis hisses, trying to sound annoyed but he lays back on the couch and brings Gladio down with him out of sight.

The sound of wet kissing reaches their ears as Prompto and Noctis retreat back to the prince’s bedroom, their work completed. As Noctis shuts the door, Prompto grins at him from the bed as he hops on it to pick up his controller.

“Think they’re gonna do it?”

“No, they’re not _that_ drunk and Ignis is hardly _that_ thirsty,” Noctis is quick to say, blushing at the slight hint of jealousy he feels.

Prompto frowns a little. “Would you be upset if they did?” he asks. “…I know you’re…still kind of mad at Gladio and all. Maybe this was a bad idea. Man, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know what I’d feel,” Noctis admits as he sits next to Prompto. “Calm down, man, it’s fine. I just…really don’t think Ignis would. He’s so _loyal_.” He smiles a bit. “Either way, this is gonna be _way_ fun to give them hell about in the morning.”

Prompto snickers, unpauses the game, and sends Noctis’s character flying off the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... once i gave ignis and gladio a history, i kind of really wanted to pursue a possible THING between them. i'm such a sucker for gladnis, sorry y'all, this wasn't planned XD
> 
> the story should be wrapping up soon. probably in the next chapter or two :) thanks as always for your support <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after.  
> Another date.  
> And the return of CHAD.

“Hey.”

The deep voice draws Ignis out of his slumber slowly, until the adviser realizes the body beneath him is not one he recognizes. The body is clearly not Noctis and he jerks up in surprise, hiding the wince that comes with such a sudden action while nursing a slight hangover. He squints up at Gladio’s concerned face, frowning for a moment as he tries to remember what they did…and can’t.

But, thank the Six, they’re both clothed.

“You okay?”

Ignis’s gaze had drifted but snaps back to Gladio at that question and he smiles. “Of course, darling,” he says, sitting up and pressing a hand to his forehead. “I am simply having trouble remembering the events of our night together.”

Gladio’s concerned expression only deepens as he sits up with a frown. “…You don’t regret it, do you?” he asks. “…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have insisted…”

Ignis shushes Gladio gently and waves his hand. “That isn’t what I meant,” he assures. “It seems I had more to drink than I realized.” He reaches for one stubbled cheek and leans over to press a kiss to the other man’s lips. “If I had not wanted it, it would never have happened – wine or not.”

Gladio smiles a little. “Those little pipsqueaks,” he mutters, looking past Ignis to the closed bedroom door. “I can’t believe they played matchmaker.”

Ignis turns to look as well, sighing with a gentle shake of his head. “I suppose we weren’t exactly subtle,” he laments, glancing back at Gladio. “I am very grateful we have such understanding lovers.”

“Yeah,” Gladio agrees with a nod. “Especially Noct.”

Ignis’s eyebrows lift in silent acknowledgment before he carefully rises to his feet. “I shall begin making coffee and breakfast, if you would care to wake our beloved, as you put it, ‘pipsqueaks’?”

Smiling again, Gladio stands beside Ignis, thinking of what he can do to torture the two youths while wondering if last night is the only chance he’ll ever have with Ignis again. He pauses at the thought, watching Ignis venture into the kitchen. He cares for Prompto, but there is still something there for Ignis and he hates that last night didn’t sate that longing.

Is it greed or just nostalgia that he’s chasing? Or neither, and it’s just that he has more room in his heart than he ever realized?

Shaking off the thoughts, Gladio heads down the hall to the bedroom door, banging loudly on it before he throws the door open. He laughs loudly when he finds a startled Prompto on the floor, having clearly fallen off the bed, with Noctis warped up in the corner of his bedroom, weapon drawn. It’s such a dramatic reaction that Gladio bends over laughing as Noctis scowls and drops to the bed as his weapon vanishes back into the armiger.

“You are _such_ an asshole.”

Gladio salutes his prince before he looks at Prompto, only to find the poor kid holding his chest.

“I think I had a heart attack.”

Gladio sobers up and steps into the bedroom, bending down to scoop the young blond up into his arms. “Shit, Chocobo, I’m sorry,” he apologizes, sounding more earnest than either Prompto or Noctis probably expected.

The sincerity brings Prompto’s gaze to the taller man and he offers a smile, hands reaching to cup his cheeks. “Forgiven!” he exclaims softly, pressing a kiss to Gladio’s lips. “Did you have fun last night?”

Gladio blushes and Noctis snickers, but the prince quiets when those amber eyes glare at him. “Keep laughin’ and I’ll get Ignis to let me wake you up more often.”

Noctis scowls again before he slinks out of the room to go find Ignis, leaving Gladio and Prompto alone in his bedroom.

Setting Prompto down gently, Gladio rubs his chest and bends down to rest his forehead against the kid’s. “You sure you’re okay?”

Prompto smiles at the concern and nods. “Yeah,” he assures, touching the hand on his chest, “but you didn’t answer my question.”

Gladio’s blush returns as he shakes his head. He’s afraid to answer, worried about what answer Prompto’s looking for, or avoiding. He clears his throat and tries to pull away, but Prompto reaches for his face and brings him back down.

“Noct and I talked,” the younger man explains. “If you guys wanted to, um, _work_ things out, we’d understand…”

Shaking his head again, Gladio finally meets Prompto’s anxious gaze. “…It’s…” he tries. “I don’t think I’m ready to talk about that yet.” He worries his bottom lip for a moment before he sighs. “I really like what we have.”

Prompto knows he should probably drop it based off what Gladio said, but he wants the older man to understand. “But that’s what I’m saying!” he exclaims with a smile. “You could have us both, if you wanted…”

Gladio stares, open-mouthed at Prompto’s words, unsure of how to comprehend what he’s being told. His expression and silence are enough for Prompto to draw back with a soft smile.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t press this so hard,” he apologizes, lowering his gaze in embarrassment. “I just wanted to make sure you understood…”

“Oh, I understand,” Gladio says as he presses closer and draws Prompto against him. “I understand I got super effin’ lucky I found someone like you.” His hands caress the small of Prompto’s back affectionately. “And I don’t want to take that for granted.”

Prompto looks back up at Gladio, a blush on his cheeks as the taller man closes the gap between them with a kiss. It’s soft and tender but doesn’t stay that way, and if weren’t for the smell of coffee brewing mixing with the scent of breakfast cooking, they probably would’ve shut the door and desecrated Noctis’s bed in some manner.

Sure enough, they hear Noctis shouting for them to come eat and pull apart with soft sighs of disappointment, but Prompto takes Gladio’s hand and leads him out of the bedroom with a smile on his face.

* * *

The four of them part ways after breakfast, but not after Prompto talks them all into coming out to the barcade – even Ignis – that night. It’s the weekend, so why not? They plan to meet for dinner and Prompto is super excited to hang out with everyone again. Something feels right about it and he’s relieved his matchmaking attempt didn’t end in disaster that could’ve ruined everything.

Not to mention, based on Gladio’s response that morning, he plans on trying a second attempt to get him and Ignis together. He’s already gotten Noctis’s blessing.

Maybe he shouldn’t be so eager, maybe he should be asking himself why he cares so much. He knows Gladio’s happy with him, so why is he so hell-bent on fixing him up with Ignis? He supposes, once he thinks about it, that he doesn’t want the older man wondering ‘what if’ around Ignis – Prompto wants Gladio to know what could’ve been and settle it.

But that doesn’t explain Noctis’s willingness to comply. Does he feel the same about Ignis in this situation that Prompto feels for Gladio?

Prompto starts to wonder if he’s being smart about this as he reaches his house and heads inside to shower and change. He wonders if maybe he should be more direct about it and clear the air so no one is left scratching their heads trying to figure out what’s going on.

In the end, Prompto decides it’s best for all of them if he’s direct but doubt nags at him that he might ruin the atmosphere. What if his suggestion makes everything awkward?

He has to trust his initial instincts telling him the idea won’t ruin everything. If Gladio and Ignis aren’t interested in each other that way anymore, then that’s the end of it, right?

He hopes.

* * *

Prompto isn’t surprised he’s the first one to show up at the barcade, but his nerves are for different reasons this time. He’s looking forward to seeing everyone again, especially Gladio, but his idea to pair them off is weighing him down and making him second guess himself. He’s fidgeting still when a deep voice calls his name and he jumps in surprise, earning a raised eyebrow from Gladio.

“What’s got you so jumpy?”

Prompto shrugs awkwardly, offering a smile as he goes to embrace the taller man, but Gladio holds him back.

“Nuh-uh, talk.”

Looking up with an expression mixed with exasperation and a pout, Prompto decides to come clean before another voice calls out and they turn to see Ignis and Noctis approaching from further down the sidewalk. Ignis looks the most relaxed Prompto’s seen him in a long time. He’s not wearing slacks and a nice shirt for work, he’s dressed down in jeans and a dark-button up shirt with his hair down and glasses missing.

Noctis notices both Prompto’s and Gladio’s surprised expressions and grins as he looks at Ignis. “See, Iggy?” he says as he elbows the other man. “Told you you looked good.”

There’s a blush on Ignis’s cheeks as he clears his throat and glances at the barcade. “This is the place?” he asks rather dumbly and Prompto knows it’s because he’s flustered.

“Yeah!” he exclaims, deciding to help Ignis out by changing the subject with him. “It’s awesome. You’ll love it! I’ve already dragged Gladio here. Tell ‘em how awesome the pizza is.”

Gladio huffs out a laugh at the memory of the meat lover’s pizza but nods. “It’s pretty good,” he confirms as Prompto takes his hand and leads them all to the door.

Once again, the loud noises of arcade machines and music assault them upon entry, but so does the smell of pizza and Prompto eagerly leads them through the arcade, past the bar, and into the dining area at the back. They take a seat near the rear corner as Ignis plucks a menu from the side and looks it over with a judging expression he fails to mask.

Noctis is snickering beside him as Prompto looks at Gladio and smiles, thinking of their first time here and hoping he can make tonight something special once again for the other man.

“So?” Gladio asks, nudging Prompto’s foot under the table as he looks the blond over. “What’s with you?”

His question gains the attention of both Ignis and Noctis and Prompto flushes when all eyes fall on him. He’s relieved the waitress arrives to get their drink orders, but he knows it’s only a temporary distraction and will have to answer once she walks away.

Sure enough, Gladio’s eyes go right back to Prompto, who fidgets under that stare before he sighs and sags back in his seat. He hates that he can’t hide when he has something on his mind, and he hates that he thought this was a good idea.

“Wait, can we decide on a pizza before we interrogate Prom?” Noctis asks, glancing around at the others before Ignis puts the menu up with a soft scoff.

“No need, Noct,” he assures. “You won’t eat vegetables, so clearly the meat lovers is our best choice.”

As if on cue, Gladio and Prompto meet gazes and burst out into laughter, much to the confusion of both Ignis and Noctis, although the prince can easily asses the reasoning.

“A _large_ ,” Prompto wheezes and Gladio sinks onto the table, tears in his eyes as he laughs.

The waitress approaches with their drinks, eyebrows raised as she hands them out. Ignis gives her their order as Gladio and Prompto are both currently indisposed before the two finally finish laughing, wiping their eyes and sniffling.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, but when I get back, we’re talkin’,” Gladio says as he rises to his feet, pointing at Prompto before he walks off.

Prompto’s gaze drops to the table before Noctis nudges him with his elbow. “What gives?”

* * *

Gladio is still chuckling to himself as he heads down the hall to the restrooms. He takes care of business and heads back out the door, only to find himself face to face with a bruised Chad and three of their former crew behind him. Frowning as he steps out of the restroom, Gladio clenches his jaw and tries to step past them, but something sharp presses into his side and the Shield knows a knife when he feels one.

“Out the back, don’t make a scene,” Chad sneers and Gladio does as asked. He doesn’t _want_ to make a scene, not with Noctis here, not in public. He doesn’t want the prince involved and he doesn’t want to risk his job, and although he’s confident in his abilities to take Chad and his crew out once again, they’re armed this time.

Gladio glances down and sees the glint of metal, frown deepening as he’s turned around and marched down the hall towards the back door. He’s trying not to let himself be too distracted by his emotions, but he’s worried about the others. He doesn’t know if Chad has something planned for them, or what will happen but Gladio has to stop wondering and worrying and _focus_.

As they step out into the cool night, there are more guys waiting for them in the lot behind the barcade – more than just the handful of guys that normally hung out in their crew. He frowns once again as he counts nine in addition to the four behind him and Gladio doesn’t know if he can take on this many.

“Still a fag, huh?”

Gladio stiffens at the question, knowing it doesn’t merit a response, yet he nods anyway. He thinks they’re going to talk, thinks he might be in for a beating when a searing hot pain lances up his back. He roars in pain and twists away, reaching for the one that stabbed him and punching him hard in the jaw. The man crumples and in between his hand and his back, Gladio knows he’s at a severe disadvantage.

Chad sneers as he pulls out a knife and charges Gladio, swiping at his face and Gladio barely moves in time, stunned that the other man would be so bold. He moves like a man possessed and the burning line that erupts across Gladio’s face tells him Chad landed a hit.

He turns away from Chad, furious and worried that he won’t live to see the end of this battle. The pain in his back is worsening with each twist and turn he makes, his hand hurts from the punch and his face is wet and warm with blood, dripping into his eyes.

Gladio drops to his knees when someone kicks his leg, and he fears the worst. He never wanted to accept defeat, but he was clearly outnumbered and outmatched. Some Shield he was.

And then there’s a voice shouting his name, and Gladio blinks through the blood just as a dagger sails through the air and clean through Chad’s hand. With a shriek, Chad drops the knife and clutches his impaled hand as everyone turns to see an infuriated Ignis in the doorway. He summons several more daggers and lets them fly, stunning Gladio, who never expected Ignis to draw blood on Insomnia citizens, but when he turns and looks, in his haze Gladio sees Ignis had merely disarmed all the men holding weapons.

A blue blur flies out from nowhere as Noctis warps in and out, bringing them all to the ground as a familiar shriek sounds and Prompto runs in with his shoe held high. Somehow, he manages to launch himself on the same man as last time, choking him as he beats him with his shoe.

Gladio would smile but he knows the wound in his back is bad, and he realizes they don’t know he’s been stabbed. They can’t see his back. He doesn’t want them in any danger though, and tries to get their attention, tries to get them away from harm.

Ignis is the first to notice and runs to Gladio’s side, spitting curses as his phone appears in his hand and he’s calling someone. Gladio hears Cor’s name and smiles a little, knowing that he’s in good hands as there’s a sudden shattering of glass against his back and the pain eases.

Ignis had a potion.

Everything that follows Gladio witnesses in a daze. Ignis is whispering assurances in his ear as Prompto is pried off the man again by Noctis before they both realize Gladio’s been hurt. The Crownguard arrive with Cor as the men are arrested and carted off and an ambulance arrives for Gladio.

Ignis offers to go with him, but a teary-eyed Prompto changes his mind and Gladio offers a hand from the stretcher. Prompto takes it and climbs in the ambulance, waving to Ignis and Noctis, who stay behind to give statements and try to explain what happened. With Noctis there, though, Gladio knows Chad is finally a thing of the past.

And he knows that he doesn’t have to worry anymore.

* * *

When his eyes open, Gladio finds himself in a hospital bed with a blond growth curled against him. He blinks several times to confirm Prompto is indeed on top of him, smiling when he shifts and feels the weight of the younger man. His movements jerk Prompto to awareness, and his head snaps up to look at Gladio.

“Oh, hey,” he breathes, shifting carefully. “I, um, sorry, I was worried.” He starts to get off, but Gladio reaches to hold the blond against him and buries his face against Prompto’s hair.

“Don’t go,” he says softly, feeling the bandage masking parts of his face as he nuzzles Prompto. “I want you close.”

Prompto settles against him, trembling. “…A-are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Gladio assures after a moment, nodding. “I’m fine.” He doesn’t expect to feel so emotional, but his hold on Prompto tightens as he nods again. “You guys saved me. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t been there.”

“I jumped on a guy with my shoe again,” Prompto points out softly and Gladio laughs through the tears in his eyes.

“…We gotta get you an actual weapon before they develop anti-shoe technology.”

The comment has both of them laughing and Prompto lifts himself up from Gladio’s side to straddle him before he leans down and kisses the big guy warmly. They’re still kissing when Ignis and Noctis come through the door, and it takes them a moment to pull apart.

Gladio sees the look in their eyes and knows they have some talking to do. He looks at Prompto, who nods in encouragement, before waving them in.

“Come on in, guys. Guess I’ve got some explainin’ to do.”

“ _We’ve_ got some explaining,” Prompto adds with a smile.

It’s only when Prompto speaks up that Gladio suddenly realizes how fortunate he’s become. Not only is he no longer alone, but he’s rebuilt and fortified loyal friendships. He has people who care for him, people who came to his aid, people who he once isolated and kept at length.

Gladio makes a note, as he starts explaining, to never do that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333 thank you guys for being so supportive of this fic. One more chapter and maybe an epilogue, we'll see!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio comes clean, no more excuses.  
> Hospital bed sex.  
> The birth of OT4.

“I made some bad choices,” Gladio begins, lowering his head as Prompto takes his hand in encouragement. “One of them was makin’ friends with Chad and his gang. They were tough and bad ass, and I wanted to be a part of that. I…didn’t want anyone to know the truth. Those that…didn’t already know.” He glances up at Ignis, but tears his gaze away before he can gauge the other man’s reaction. “They didn’t like me hangin’ with Prompto, wanted to teach me a lesson by lurin’ him into a trap and beatin’ him up. Planned to make me do it, too, but…”

His shoulders slump and Prompto looks from his defeated boyfriend to Noctis in concern.

“I found out,” the prince finishes and Gladio lifts his gaze with a nod.

“I was a coward, I couldn’t tell ‘em no, but once Noct found out, I…I managed to get them to change their minds because it would get me in trouble with the Crownsguard.”

Prompto squeezes his hand and waits for Gladio to look at him before he offers a smile. “They ambushed us in the alley the next day,” he explains, looking back up at both Ignis and Noctis, “and they got one lucky punch in before Gladio stepped in and saved the day.”

Gladio tries to shake his head and protest, but Prompto lets go of his hand to take the other man’s face in both, nodding.

“You did,” he insists.

“But it never would’ve happened if I hadn’t—”

“—And instead of letting them beat me up, you stopped it and kicked their asses, _hard_.”

Gladio falls silent and Noctis clears his throat, drawing the attention to him.

“But, uh, you aren’t really telling us anything we don’t already know.”

Ignis sighs beside him and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Noct…” he groans quietly before he looks at the prince. “He is telling us the truth to our faces _himself_. Let him speak.”

Gladio offers Ignis a silent smile with his eyes before he looks back at Prompto beside him, and then back to Noctis. “Guess they wanted to finish the job tonight,” he says. “…I’m sorry you guys had to get involved. I put you in danger with the stupid choices I made.” He lowers his head again, but a finger lifts it by his chin and it’s Prompto.

“Friends don’t let friends face that stuff alone,” he says with a smile that makes it very hard for Gladio to keep feeling sorry for himself.

“Well said, Prompto,” Ignis supplies, reaching over to touch Gladio’s leg from where he’s standing. “The most important thing is that you are alright. You have learned from your mistakes and are working to better yourself. You are not responsible for their actions, only yours.” His smile widens slightly. “They are a thing of the past now, Gladio. Cor will make sure of that.”

Gladio smiles a little. “So, it doesn’t make me a shitty Shield for not being able to take them all on?” he asks, knowing the answer.

“No way,” Noctis speaks up, surprising them all. “In a fair fight, of course you could. No one here doubts that, but they jumped you with knives. Iggy disarmed several of them!” He frowns and crosses his arms. “They literally stabbed you in the back. _That_ was the coward move. I’m just glad we got there before it was too late.”

“Yeah!” Prompto exclaims, nodding. “I’m really glad you’re okay.” He squeezes Gladio’s hand. “Look, I take stock in the fact that you knew what you were doing was wrong back when they first suggested hurting me. You could’ve easily agreed and joined them. When it came time to come clean to me, you _did_. You learned. You did the right thing when it mattered. At least, to me. You didn’t have to listen to Noct when he found out, but you didn’t.”

“Give up, Gladio,” Ignis adds with a sigh. “You have been forgiven and have three very willing people standing at your side. Accept your fate.”

Gladio looks up and then to each of them before he laughs softly and his shoulders drop once more in defeat, but he’s smiling. “Alright, alright,” he concedes. “You guys win.”

They share a smile and Gladio hopes they never have to think or talk about Chad again. He wants it to be a thing of the past just like Ignis said. He thinks it just might be possible after all.

“Get some rest,” Ignis says, squeezing Gladio’s leg before he draws back with a smile and nods to Noctis. “They only want to keep you for the night. Come along, Noct.”

“What about Prompto?” Noctis whines as he walks to the door before Ignis gives him a pointed look and they leave without another word.

Smiling, Prompto looks back at Gladio and lays back against him, getting comfortable. “I don’t want to sound condescending, but…” he bites his lip. “I’m proud of you, you know?”

Gladio nods and presses his lips to Prompto’s. “Not condescendin’ at all,” he assures. “That means somethin’ to me. You saw somethin’ in me worth savin’ and…” He trails off. “I can’t imagine a world where I would hurt you. I’d get stabbed again if that meant keepin’ you safe.”

“What about Noct?” Prompto teases softly and Gladio huffs.

“Don’t question my loyalty to the Crown,” he teases back before he grows serious. “Noctis is my _job_ , and I am proud to serve him and I have a lot to learn, but you? You I…” He stops himself when he realizes what he’s about to say and his heart softens.

“…You? I love.”

Prompto blinks and draws back in surprise, blinking. “Y-you do?” he stammers out before he blushes deep.

“Yeah,” Gladio affirms, tugging Prompto against him. “…Seein’ and talkin’ to Ignis was a great release, and I’m lucky as all hell that you cared enough to try and let us reclaim what we lost, but… I’m happy with _you_ , and I know he’s happy with Noct. Maybe things will change in a good way for all of us, but until then, I don’t plan on goin’ anywhere without you.”

Prompto’s heart clenches in the best way and he kisses Gladio again. “I love you too,” he breathes, feeling Gladio’s arms tighten around him.

Gladio returns the kiss, lets it deepen as a hand lifts to caress Prompto’s face, but the blond pulls back and squirms off the bed and Gladio can only watch as Prompto locks the door to the room with a perfectly innocent smile.

Smirking, Gladio takes the pulse oximeter off his finger and finds a way to turn off the machine so they don’t alarm the nurses, before Prompto crawls back onto the bed and straddles him.

“Your back gonna be okay?” the younger man whispers as he fishes something out of his pocket and Gladio has to blink when he realizes it’s lube.

“…You had that in your pocket?” he asks in reply.

Prompto blushes and nods. “It was Noct’s idea,” he admits sheepishly. “In case things got…excited at the barcade.”

“What about…condoms?” Gladio hates to ask.

“I trust you,” Prompto is quick to reply with a shake of his head. “I mean, you were careful right?”

Gladio nods, and he means it, and it’s all the confirmation Prompto needs to lean in and kiss him again. It’s warm, and loving, and not at all what Gladio expected. He’s excited about the prospect of doing this in a semi-public place, but he supposes, given their recent confessions, that this might not be as heated as he thought.

Which is probably good news for his back and his stab wound. Thank the Six for pain meds though.

Prompto kisses Gladio with everything he’s feeling, pressed closed, hands on that broad muscled chest before they slide down in appreciation. They slip all the way down to the hem of the gown that’s just a _smidge_ too small for Gladio, pulling it up and out of the way before he kisses down the taller man’s body for the prize beneath.

Gladio’s already at half-mast by the time Prompto gets to his cock, and he groans in appreciation when those lips take the tip and he slides into that blissful wet warmth. He watches, entranced, before he reaches for the bed’s remote and lowers it so he can get a little more comfortable watching.

Prompto holds those amber eyes in his gaze as he takes more of Gladio in, bobbing his head, wet noises following as he struggles a little to take in the other man’s girth. But he’s more than happy to get better at this – he loves doing it just as much as Gladio _clearly_ loves receiving it. He swirls his tongue and lightly drags his teeth, pulling off with a soft _pop_ as Gladio growls softly in disappointment.

His erection glistens and falls back against his toned stomach and Prompto can’t wait any more. He knows it goes against the romantic intentions he had in mind for this bout in the hospital bed, but he _needs_ Gladio inside him and hastily moves to undo his belt. He manages to push his pants down around his thighs, gasping and biting back a yelp of surprise when a lubed finger slips inside of him.

Gladio can’t help a grin when Prompto’s wide violet-blue eyes meet his, but the surprise fades to pleasure and need as he pushes back into Gladio’s finger and lets it stretch him as he pulls off his shirt. His other hand grips Prompto’s hip, guiding him as he adds another finger, then a third, licking his lips in anticipation before Prompto leans in and crushes them together.

After an agonizingly pleasurable eternity, Gladio finishes up and pulls his fingers free, lubing himself up before Prompto can think to do it for him. He pulls back and lifts himself up, and together, Gladio pushes up as Prompto eases down and seats himself on that warm, thick cock.

“…Fuck…” the blond pants, cheeks flushed as his eyes close and he enjoys the feeling of being completely filled by the other man. He finds Gladio’s hands, laces their fingers together and lifts himself up before sitting down as Gladio thrusts up into him.

It’s a direct line to his prostate and Prompto bites back a shriek of pleasure, lips parting in a silent scream. They do it again, the bed squeaks with their movement, and then again before a heavy rhythm is established and Prompto is lost to the pleasure, thighs burning and he loves it. He lets go of one of Gladio’s hands, hooking it around the big guy’s neck and using the leverage to grind down into the cock slamming inside of him.

His body shakes with the thrusts and he doesn’t notice when Gladio lets go of his other hand to grip his thighs and steady him so he can thrust with purpose up into him. He nearly goes limp as he’s thoroughly fucked, doing everything in his power not to scream so they’re not caught, but it’s building inside of him and he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold it back.

He’s almost certain the bed is doing all the talking for them anyway – it’s squeaking so much, it _has_ to be obvious what they’re doing. All he can hear is the wet slaps of Gladio fucking him, the bed, their breaths, his whines – all he can feel is the pleasure radiating all throughout his body, the soft burn of his thighs where Gladio is gripping him hard enough to bruise, the feeling of Gladio’s lips and teeth on his neck.

He reaches between them, finds one of Gladio’s hands, and brings it to his cock, using both their hands to stroke him in time with those intense thrusts. The pressure builds, the warmth coils, he’s pretty sure he can feel Gladio’s dick completely penetrating him and his vision swims. Before he can warn Gladio, lips clamp over his, a tongue thrusts into his mouth and it’s the hottest kiss he’s ever experienced as he comes with a stifled scream of ecstasy, clamping around Gladio’s cock as he spills white between them so hard he shakes.

Gladio jerks up into him, thrusts erratic as he breaks the kiss to lean back and watch himself come inside of Prompto. He shudders as he presses deep inside the younger man, hips flush against Prompto’s ass. He feels hands take his own again as he fills the blond with his release and he jerks inside Prompto one last time before he sags against the bed.

The only sound is that of their panting as Prompto collapses against Gladio, uncaring that he’s smearing the evidence of their fucking all over Gladio’s gown. He rolls his hips to milk the other man for all he’s worth, earning a shudder from Gladio as thick arms enclose around him.

“…You okay?” Gladio asks, tone laced with concern.

“…Mmph,” Prompto breathes, trying to come back down to Eos and failing. “…That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Gladio lifts an eyebrow. “…Better than the wall?”

Prompto pauses and gives the question serious consideration. “…Okay, second best.”

Gladio huffs out a laugh and they stay that way for a long time before Prompto finally pulls free to clean them up and unlock the door.

They fall asleep in the bed together.

* * *

Gladio’s released the next day as planned, but not without some side-eye from several nurses. He’s to report to the Citadel along with Prompto, Noctis, and Ignis, to give his statement on the events of the night before and it turns out to be a long morning.

By the time he makes it home to his apartment, after being told to take it easy for a couple of days, he almost hates that he’s alone.

He doesn’t expect a knock at his door, or to find Prompto and the others on the other side with more alcohol, pizza, and apparently Noctis lugged his game consoles across town so they could play more video games.

Hiding the emotion threatening to overwhelm him, Gladio gladly lets them in and watches as they make themselves comfortable. Prompto remains by the door as he shuts it, looking up at Gladio as if to make sure all of this is okay.

“If you need us to go, we can,” he assures but Gladio huffs softly and shakes his head as he steals a kiss.

“Not a chance,” he replies, hands slipping down to give Prompto’s ass a squeeze.

It becomes a new norm – hanging out at Noctis’s, or Gladio’s place. They frequent the barcades often and occasionally a movie. Ignis insists they go to a nice restaurant every now and then, forcing them to dress up and look nice (much to Noctis’s chagrin.)

And Prompto officially begins training for the Crownsguard at the insistence of all three of his friends. Gladio trains with him daily and it takes no time at all for the muscle to define in his arms. He struggles with the weapons they try him out on, and the poor kid starts to despair that his time as a Crownguard is going to be so short-lived, he won’t even get to _be_ one.

And then Gladio has a brilliant idea and insists Ignis pull firearms from the Armiger.

The first time they put one in Prompto’s hands, even Prompto is a _bit_ nervous, though he’s fighting to hide it and act like he’s got his shit together.

But once they set up the targets, it’s like a light turns on in the blond’s head and he’s firing with more skill and precision than any of them expect. He clears all the targets in a time that turns out to be a record and even Noctis lets out a whoop of pride at what his friend accomplished as he runs over to celebrate with him.

Prompto is so fired up – no pun intended – that he lets the guns disappear back into the Armiger before he grabs Noctis and kisses him.

The act stops all of them in their tracks and even Prompto steps back in stunned surprise as he looks to Gladio in fright. “ _Shit,_ sorry, I, just got uh, caught up in the moment!”

Walking over to Prompto, Gladio smiles and tugs him close. “It’s fine,” he assures, looking at Noctis, then Ignis. “…I think this was all meant to be, you know?” He shrugs and looks back at Prompto. “I don’t want to force anythin’, but I know you love me just as much as I love you, and if you want to kiss Noct, then do it.”

Prompto blinks in surprise, glancing at Noctis, who’s blushing but sharing a similar expression. He had never planned on acting on his little crush, figuring their friendship would always be enough and now he had Gladio, who he was _more_ than happy to be with. His crush on Noctis was a closely harbored secret that he’d planned on taking to his grave, but everything seemed to be unfolding in a way that seemed to say that they all were meant to be together.

“…What are you saying, Gladio?” Ignis asks softly from behind them, and both Gladio and Prompto turn to face the Adviser.

Gladio takes a moment to consider his words, finding Prompto’s hand and squeezing it. “I’m sayin’, I think _all_ of us…should be together…” he states, glancing to each of them. “If, uh, you want.”

Personally, Ignis had never entertained the idea of becoming poly, but as he looks at Noctis, who’s looking at Prompto, who’s looking at Gladio, who’s looking at Ignis – he can’t help but feel that they had become something unique and special.

“I believe,” Ignis says after a moment. “That I would very much like to try.” His gaze shifts to Noctis as he lifts an eyebrow in silent inquiry.

“Fuck yeah,” the prince confirms, promptly launching himself at Prompto.

Gladio never felt alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reading this story. <3 I really am so glad that it garnered so much love and I hope this final chapter doesn't disappoint. Please let me know what you thought, comments are life and I am so happy to hear from you guys, even if it's ten months down the road. 
> 
> Add me on Twitter or Tumblr, if you'd like, I'm always happy for more FFXV friends <3
> 
> And as always, a GIANT thank you to @thwippersnapple for inspiring the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto is too pure for this world <3
> 
> \--
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
